Vivire por Ti
by hina08
Summary: En una epoca antigua una joven era usada y maltratada por su amo, pero despues de un tiempo la luz llegara a sus ojos al conocer a alguien del cual se enamoro a primera vista, pero no todo es color de rosas.
1. Chapter 1: El Comienzo

En una habitación algo oscura se encontraba una chica joven de aproximadamente 18 años. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y ojos tan puros como la luna.

Estaba sentada en su cama cuando de pronto se escucho un gran estruendo y se abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡¡HINATA!!- se escucho el grito de un hombre entrando por la puerta "algo" furioso – ¿Por que llegas a estas horas?- el hombre frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a la joven.

-L-lo siento amo- tartamudeo la chica mientras agachaba la cabeza, parecía tener miedo y el temblor que se percibía en todo su cuerpo lo comprobaba, sabia que a su amo no le gustaba esa actitud así que trato de tranquilizarse -Se me hizo difícil encontrar lo que usted me pidió-

-¡¡Nada de excusas tontas!!- el hombre se acercaba mas y mas hacia la chica-Te he dicho que no tienes la libertad de llegar tarde, ahora me perteneces y haces lo que YO diga- gritó- Ya debes saber muy bien que no eres libre- en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa sádica. Le encantaba recordarle a la chica que ahora le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

Su amo era un hombre que aparentaba una edad de 40 años. Pero no era real. Lo extraño de este sujeto era que nunca envejecía. Había vivido en ese pequeño pueblo desde hace siglos, y a pesar de que él no moría las personas a su alrededor si lo hacían esa era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba. Él era un hombre pálido su piel parecía muerta, al igual que un difunto, era fría; tenia cabellos largos negros aun mas oscuros que la noche, toda su ropa era formal, parecía ser una persona importante dentro del pueblo. También era notorio que era alguien de mucho dinero ya que habitaba en una gigantesca mansión algo avejentada y lúgubre, pero aun así permanecía un brillo de misterio que la hacia ver elegante.

Cuando por fin se puso en frente de la chica se escucho un gran silencio, solo un estruendo, parecía un golpe, una lágrima y una mejilla roja.

La joven se encontraba en el suelo con la maño en la mejilla. Desde que se mudo para esa casa eso era lo que le ocurría a diario si se atrevía a desobedecer, ese era su castigo, pero ahí solo empezaba, era como una muñeca de trapo que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Todo lo que hacia en esa casa era ser maltratada y usada por su amo.

Él hombre la agarro por el brazo bruscamente, la levanto y la tiro sobre la cama. Hinata solo lloraba y temblaba, ya sabía lo que venia y tenia que estar preparada.

-¡¡DEJA DE LLORAR!!- se escucho otra cachetada en la habitación, todo quedo en silencio –Sabes que no me gusta que las personas presenten debilidad ante mi, pero en tu caso podría hacer una excepción – en su rostro se volvió a tornar esa sonrisa sádica que tanto le gustaba mostrar en estos "castigos" hacia su "querida" Hinata.

Se monto en la cama y se poso sobre la chica para darle un "tierno" beso en los labios de esta. Este beso le causaba mucho daño a Hinata ya que no tenia nada de tierno, era brusco, doloroso y desagradable. Ella solo hacia ademán de desagrado en su cara. El hombre al notar esto se enfureció más aun.

-Por lo visto los castigos pasados no te sirvieron de nada- se levanto solo un poco para observar la cara de miedo que tenia la chica que estaba debajo de él- Sigues igual de maleducada como cuando llegaste, tranquila eso se arreglara pronto.- se levanto completamente de la cama y le ordeno a la chica hacer lo mismo- Quítate el vestido y ponte de espalda-(su ropa interior es como una bata así que para que suceda lo siguiente también se la quito).

La joven temblorosa obedeció y se quito el vestido despacio, lo dejo en el suelo dio un paso y se quedo hay de espalda a su amo, la verdad no sabia lo que iba a pasar a continuación su amo nunca se salía de la rutina de sus "castigos educativos".

-Arrodíllate- ordenó

Ella obedeció con algo de miedo no sabia lo que venia pero fuese lo que fuese no iba a ser bueno.

El hombre al verla arrodilla ante él se quito la correa que traía junto a su pantalón, sabia que era algo nuevo y que le iba a gustar mucho escuchar los gritos y suplicas de Hinata, la verdad es que esa había sido su mejor inversión en esos año, ya que tener entre sus posesiones a esa chica era de maravilla. Lo que mas le gustaba de la joven era su voz y hoy la iba a escuchar hasta el cansancio.

Agarro la parte de la hebilla de la correa, quería que sus gritos fueran verdaderos, en un momento de ansias no pudo contenerse mas y tiro el primer golpe. Se escucho un muy fuerte grito de dolor, esto a Hinata la tomo por sorpresa, en cambio a su amo ese grito fue su entrada al cielo. Seguido hizo la misma acción pasada, el segundo golpe ya había pasado con otro grito, pero este fue mas alto ya que el golpe que se impacto en su espalda fue mas fuerte, sintió como ya empezaba a salir un liquido carmesí desde su espalda, cayeron un par de gotas en el piso, el hombre al percatarse de estoy sintió una fuerte excitación, la verdad es que esto le encantaba y ya había añadido algo mas educativo para sus próximos castigos, era hacer sufrir a su chica para escuchar esos ardientes gritos de su parte. El tercer golpe fue lanzado ya era insoportable para la chica seguir con esto, sentía que se iba a desmayar pero tenia que impedirlo ya que a su amo también le molestaba y si eso ocurría este castigo podría ser peor que los otros, solo le quedo una cosa por hacer, SUPLICAR.

-O-Orochimaru-sama, por favor- decía con la mayor fuerza ya que por el dolor las palabras eran difíciles de ser pronunciadas.-Se lo s-suplico, por fav…-fue callada por otro fuerte golpe, después de ese dudaba si podría seguir conciente pero hacia su mayor esfuerzo poso las palmas de las manos en el piso para tener un poco mas de fuerza.

-Bien, ya es suficiente, solo por hoy- dijo mientras dejaba caer la correa y volvía a sostener a la chica por el brazo para levantarla, cuando ya la chica estuvo de pie fue empujada de nuevo hacia la cama, sintió un fuerte dolor al caer de espalda en la cama, sabia que estaba grave pero mientras mas rápido terminara esto, mejor.

-Empecemos- dijo Orochimaru para volver a colocarse encima de ella, claro mientras que esperaba de pie para que ella se acostumbrara al dolor aprovecho y se quito la camisa y el pantalón para luego avanzar a la cama. Con la chica ya completamente desnuda, empezó con bruscos mordiscos en el cuello de Hinata que al igual que los golpes en su espalda empezaron a sangrar. Esto a Orochimaru le encanta, sentir la sangre de alguien tan puro como ella era irresistible. Luego bajo hasta llegar a sus perfectos pechos. A estos los trato mas delicados que a su cuello, sin embargo con caricias algo bruscas. Hinata solo se mordía el labio inferior para no soltar ningún grito de dolor ni una lágrima, aunque estas eran más fuertes que su voluntad.

Orochimaru ya no podía aguantar mas la excitación que le ocasionaba esa chica hasta que por fin entro en ella rápido y muy fuerte, esto ocasiono que Hinata soltara un grito de dolor lo que ocasionó que por su mejilla rodara una gruesa lagrima. Las embestidas eran rápidas y fuertes, ocasionándole un dolor inhumano a la pobre chica, claro ya ella estaba algo acostumbrada a la brusquedad de su amo era lo que mas odiaba de él, que la usara y que la maltratara como si fuera un juguete que no siente dolor.

Llego el momento mas esperado por los dos, para Orochimaru el placer del clímax, y para Hinata que por fin terminara esa tortura, su amo salio de ella y se acostó a su lado, luego se levanto de la cama y se empezó a vestir.

-Apúrate en vestirte que me muero de hambre- dijo secamente mientras se ponía la camisa- Y con respecto a lo de tu castigo-se volvió a dibujar una sonrisa satisfactoria- Espero que hayas aprendido que aquí tu me obedeces solo a mí- se voltio hacia la puerta pero sin antes decir- Espero la cena en mi habitación, date prisa, ah por cierto también espero que laves tus sabanas y arregles este desastre-luego de estas palabras salio de la habitación de Hinata.

Por el lado de la joven solo lo que le quedo fue llorar, no soportaba ese inmenso dolor en su espalda, sentía que se moría, estaba recostada en su cama, las sabanas llenas de sangre que salía de su espalda y cuello. Le costo mucho esfuerzo moverse hasta medio sentarse, necesitaba curarse rápido y obedecer a su amo si no quería otro de sus castigos.

Se levanto, busco una pequeña caja en el baño de la habitación que contenía medicinas de primeros auxilios, como pudo se curo la espalda con mucho esfuerzo, luego se echo una pomada en el cuello guardo las demás cosas y coloco la caja en su lugar.

Bajo por las escaleras, después de vestirse, entro a la cocina e hizo todo lo que su amo le ordeno, después de eso solo subió a su habitación y como pudo se quedo dormida.

Ya era de día y pequeños rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana hasta llegar a la cara durmiente de una chica, se veía relajada, después de lo de la noche pasada, aun así parecía un ángel en paz.

Se despertó a causa del sol que entraba por la ventana, eran las 7:05 de la mañana. Se levanto, se puso un vestido de mangas largas las cuales se aflojaban un poco al llegar a las muñecas, llegaba hasta los tobillos, la verdad era uno de sus vestidos favoritos para ponérselos después de los castigos de su amo ya que su tela era tan suave que casi no sentía dolor al igual que ocultaba bien sus golpes. Luego salio de la habitación, estaba caminando por los pasillos de la segunda planta de la casa, lo mas seguro es que su amo este dormido, eso la dejo un poco mas tranquila. Llego a las escaleras y bajo hasta la cocina, tendría que volver a salir para comprar las cosas y hacer el desayuno, agarro una pequeña canasta y salio por la puerta trasera.

Se encontraba en el mercado del pueblo no había muchas personas debido a que era temprano. Se fue directo a comprar las cosas necesarias para no llegar tarde de nuevo, mientras caminaba sentía una sensación rara como si estuviera siendo observada, la ignoro. Mientras escogía los alimentos sentía la misma sensación, voltio para ver si llegaba a mirar a esa persona. Solo vio a un joven chico con cabellos rubios, ojos azules, piel blanca y una encantadora sonrisa parecía de su misma edad, la verdad la hipnotizo. Después de salir de su trance siguió escogiendo los alimentos, pero seguía con la misma sensación, en cambio esta vez cuando voltio vio que ese mismo chico la estaba observando, no se puso nerviosa ya que por como iba vestido el joven parecía ser parte de una poderosa familia, lo extraño era que nunca lo había visto por ahí, prácticamente conocía a todos los del pueblo, por una parte porque eran personas importantes que conocía su amo y por la otra los podía ver deambulando por el pueblo, pero a él no, al parecer era nuevo en este pueblo, le dio curiosidad pero no se dejo llevar por el interés y siguió con su camino.

De espaldas escucho que alguien la llamaba.

-Señorita, su canasta- se escucho un voz, Hinata al voltearse vio al mismo joven que la observaba, cuando vio las manos de este se percato que tenia la canasta que ella había llevado en sus manos segundos antes.

-Gracias- el chico extendió las maños para devolverle la canasta, hasta que se percato que el cuello de la chica estaba comenzando a sangrarle, era mucha sangre, demasiada para ser un rasguño, su preocupo pero no supo por que-Señorita, su cuello… esta sangrando-

Hinata al escuchar esas palabras se llevo la mano al cuello inmediatamente, cuando la pudo observar estaba manchada con mucha sangre, sabia que iba a ser un problema ya que empezó a marearse. Sabia que al haber volteado tan bruscamente le herida se le había vuelto a abrir tal vez más.

El muchacho al ver la palidez de la joven solo le quedo preguntar como se encontraba, al no obtener respuesta se preocupo aun mas, sabia que iba a terminar cayendo ya que empezó a inclinarse.

Hinata sentía que el mundo se le iba encima, sintió que estaba empezando a caer espero la peor parte, el dolor. Pero no sucedió nada ya que no alcanzo a quedar conciente. No supo que mas paso solo pudo observar oscuridad.

Iba abriendo los ojos de a poco, se tenía que acostumbrar a la luz, se llevo las manos a los ojos y se los estrujó para aclarar mas su visión, no pudo reconocer en donde se encontraba solo veía hermosas esculturas y al parecer muy caras. Volteo a un lado y pudo observar una ventana, la casa era lujosa lo mas seguro es que fuera una mansión, luego escucho que alguien entraba por la puerta se volteo y vio entrar al joven que vio en el mercado.

-Por fin despertó, me tenia preocupado- se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama –Me tome el atrevimiento de curarle la herida que tenia en el cuello, ya no se preocupe por eso solo repose un poco- sonrío.

-¿D-donde estoy?- pregunto confusa, se llevo la mano al cuello y puedo sentir un pequeño vendaje

-Tranquila esta en un lugar seguro-dijo levantando la vista hacia la ventana para luego regresarla hacia la chica- Si no es mucho atrevimiento, me podría decir que le causo esa herida- pregunto intrigado observando la herida en el cuello de la muchacha.

-¿Quien es usted?- cambio el tema con otra preguntar, sabia que si decía algo sobre las heridas que le causaba su amo tendría muchos mas problemas de los que ya tenia, así que tenia que ser precavida.

-OH lo siento, soy Naruto ¿y usted?-prefirió no dar su apellido

-Soy Hinata- opto por hacer lo mismo que él y solo dar su nombre

-Un gusto en conocerte Hinata-san- dijo cordialmente agarrando la mano de Hinata y depositando en ella un pequeño beso que demostraba que era un completo caballero.

-No sea tan formal, solo dígame Hinata- dijo educadamente mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Bueno entonces para ti va lo mismo, solo Naruto, sin nada de formalidades- volvió a poner en su rostro una de sus tantas sonrisas cautivantes.

Se quedaron hablando de cosas triviales y algunas personales para conocerse mas, no sabían por que pero sentían como si este encuentro estuviera destinado para solo ellos dos, se sentían a gusto estar cerca a pesar de solo haberse conocido hacia algunas horas, se sentían en confianza. Pero esa tranquilidad se esfumo por parte de Hinata al observar como él se acercaba a su rostro, se empezó a poner nerviosa no sabia que hacer, la verdad es que sabia que estaba mal ya que ella tenia un amo y también acababa de conocer a ese joven, pero muy dentro de sí sintió que también quería probar unos labios puros que no fueran los de su amo.

El joven empezó a acercase mas y mas a ella, no sabia por que lo hacia pero sentía que la necesidad no lo dejaba retroceder, era muy confuso que pasara eso con esa chica, generalmente no sentía atracción por nadie a excepción si lo conocía desde hace mucho, pero en este caso no era así. No quiso seguir pensando solo quiso disfrutar esa placentera sensación que invadía todo su cuerpo.

Sus labios se acercaron hasta encontrarse, el beso fue un pequeño roce al principio, luego se volvió uno tierno y suave. Hinata sentía como el atrapaba su labio inferior y lo succionaba, ella imitaba la acción atrapando el labio superior del chico. Este beso le encantaba, no era como los que le "regalaba" su amo, fríos, bruscos y asquerosos, era todo lo contrario calido, suave, delicado y sobretodo tierno.

Naruto empezó a profundizar el beso, su lengua rozo el labio inferir de la chica, esta al sentir esta acción se sorprendió por lo rápido que quería ir Naruto. Entreabrió los ojos y pudo observar un pequeño reloj en la pared, debido a los movimientos que hacia el chico con la cabeza para seguir el beso se le hizo difícil observar la hora pero cuando se concentro un poco mas vio que eran las 9:30 de la mañana su amo debía estar por despertar y ella no estaba en la casa. Soltó un gemido de sorpresa el cual hizo que el joven se separara rápidamente de ella.

-Lo siento, se que no debí per…- vio la cara de preocupación de la chica, no sabia que le pasaba solo había sido un beso, un delicioso beso que quería volver a repetir.

-Debo irme, es tarde- se levanto de la cama agitada, tanto por le nerviosismo que tenia como por el beso. Cuando se dispuso a salir de la habitación sintió que algo o mas bien alguien le sujeto el brazo.

-ESPERA, Hinata ¿cuando volveré a verte?- pregunto angustiado no sabia lo que le había pasado al ver a esa chica pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que quería volver a verla.

-No se, lo mejor seria que no nos volviéramos a ver- dijo con una voz baja y triste estaba muy confundida en ese momento pero sabia que lo que acababa de decir seria lo mejor para los dos.

-C-claro creo que es lo mejor- dijo y al mismo tiempo agacho la cabeza y soltó el brazo de la joven y dejo que se fuera –Adiós Hinata- se despidió

-Adiós Naruto- se despidió y salio de la habitación con la canasta en la mano

Cuando salio vio que había tenido razón, de donde acababa de salir era una gran mansión, tal vez un poco mas grande que la de su amo, mas alegre e iluminada, pero ahora era lo de menos tenia que ir lo mas rápido que pudiese y llegar a la casa para no tener mas problemas.


	2. Chapter 2: Conociendo mas de ti

Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, le doy gracias a las personas que se molestaron en dejar sus comentarios y siento mucho si a algunas no les gusto el primer capitulo o si fue algo fuerte pero poco a poco mejorara...Sin mas que decir les dejo leer.

* * *

Se observaban tres personas en una sala, esta era lujosa y con un toque antiguo, tenía una iluminación adecuada, no era ni tan fuerte ni tan baja, las personas hablaban calmadamente, parecía que no tenían prisa para nada.

-Bien, entonces trato hecho- se escucho una voz fría y seca, el hombre extendió la mano hacia la persona que tenia en frente de sí

-trato hecho- dijo otra voz estrechando la mano del primer hombre al igual que estrecho la mano del hombre que tenía a su lado.

-fue un gusto haber negociado con usted, Orochimaru-san- dijo la voz en frente del hombre

-El gusto fue mío, Minato-san- respondió educadamente –A pesar de haber llegado al pueblo hace poco sabe muy bien con quien hacer negocios, lo felicito- dijo alardeando de su poder en el pueblo

-Cierto, Minato debemos irnos- dijo el ultimo hombre que había callado hasta ahora.

-Claro Jiraya- los tres hombres se levantaron de sus asientos dispuestos a ir a la entrada

-Entonces Minato-san vendrá para la cena?- pregunto Orochimaru esperando respuesta hacia su invitación

-Claro será un gusto- respondió con una afirmación, cuando estaban dispuestos a avanzar se escucho el golpe de una puerta que se cerraba en la parte de la cocina

-OH Minato, Jiraya aguarden un momento, al parecer acaba de llegar alguien que les quiero presentar- dijo Orochimaru mientras se apartaba de los hombre para ir camino a la cocina

-Claro- respondieron los hombres. Luego de eso vieron como Orochimaru se perdía de vista entrando en una puerta.

Hinata acababa de llegar, estaba agitada ya que vino corriendo desde el pueblo, se sorprendió al igual que empezó a tener miedo ya que vio que su amo ya había despertado y se estaba aproximando hacia ella.

-Hinata querida- uso un tono hipócrita el cual a Hinata le fastidiaba en lo mas profundo de su ser

-L-lo siento amo- tartamudeo por el nerviosismo- Se me hizo un poco tarde per…-su amo la callo

-Ya no te preocupes por eso, lo pasare por alto, solo hoy porque es un día especial-dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica

-E-especial?- pregunto intrigada que ella supiera hoy era un día como cualquier otro

-Sí Hinata, hoy e hecho una de mis mejores inversiones para mi fortuna- dijo mientras se poso a un lado de la chica, muy cerca de su oído

-Claro, como la tuya no hay ninguna- dijo en un tono bajo y ronco, la muchacha sentía como el aliento de su amo tropezaba con su oído, eso le erizaba la piel, sabia que en el rostro de él lo mas seguro es que se estuviera formando una de sus tantas sonrisas asquerosas, como todas. De pronto sintió que algo húmedo le recorría su mejilla sintió asco en todo su cuerpo al identificar que era lo que ocurría. Su amo le pasaba la lengua por toda la mejilla, era repugnante.

-Hinata arréglate un poco y ven conmigo- se alejo un poco de ella – Necesito que conozcas a algunas personas importantes, apresúrate- después de estas palabras salio de la cocina hacia la sala.

Hinata se limpio la cara con una parte de su vestido, se quito un poco de polvo de la ropa, se paso las manos por el cabello un par de veces. Sabia que si eran personas importantes para su amo tenía que estar presentable. Luego de un minuto de arreglarse un poco salio en la misma dirección la cual su amo había tomado unos segundos atrás.

Cuando se encontró dentro de la sala vio a dos hombre los cuales nunca los había visto antes, uno era de cabello rubio, ojos azules y tes blanca, le recordaba a Naruto. Se sonrojo un poco al acordarse lo que sucedió esa mañana con el joven rubio. Vio al otro hombre que estaba al lado del primero, parecía más viejo, sus cabellos eran largos y erizados color plata, los dos hombre iban bien vestidos, eso significaba que eran de una familia noble.

-Hinata te presento a Minato y Jiraya Uzumaki- se los presento Orochimaru luego volteo hacia los dos hombres-Ella es mi acompañante en esta mansión, la que nos mantiene a los dos- se formo una sonrisa por parte de los tres hombres sobre el comentario.

-Soy Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto- hizo una breve reverencia hacia los hombres para luego levantar la cabeza.

-El gusto es nuestro Hinata- Dijo Minato mientras se aproximaba a la joven y la observaba con curiosidad –Es muy joven y hermosa, usted tiene suerte Orochimaru-san-hablo con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras veía a Orochimaru.

-Gracias, si creo que soy muy afortunado de tenerla aquí-miro a Hinata y lanzo una sonrisa que tenia muchos significados para Hinata uno que no le gustaba para nada.

-Y ella cenara con nosotros?- pregunto Jiraya

-Claro, si para ustedes no hay problema-respondio

-Por su puesto que no hay problema-dijo Minato mientras se volvía a poner al lado de Jiraya

-Entonces Minato me dijiste que ibas a traer a tu hijo?- ahora quien pregunto fue Orochimaru mientras observaba al nombrado.

-Sí, ya quiero que valla conociendo como es la vida de negocios, si no es mucho problema- menciono esto con una voz seria que muy poco daba a conocer-Por supuesto que no hay problema, además tenemos que irnos conociendo-menciono el dueño de la casa en la que se encontraban.

Hinata solo estaba hay parada escuchando la conversación de ese hombre con su amo. Una buena inversión?, negocios?, una gran cena?, al parecer esta noche iba a ser agotadora, lo único que le interesaba era saber que era esa gran inversión de la cual le iba a traer riqueza a su amo.

-Entonces nos retiramos- ya se encontraban el la puerta a punto de marcharse –Hasta la cena, Orochimaru- miro al mencionado –Hasta mas tarde Hinata fue un placer- se voltio hacia Hinata e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-El placer fue mío, Minato-sama- respondió con otra reverencia

-Muy bien hasta luego-Todos se despidieron y los dos hombre se marcharon. Eran aproximadamente la 1:50 del mediodía. Estaba cansada solo quería dormir un poco antes de que llegara lo de esta noche

-Hinata, sígueme- le ordeno Orochimaru mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Hinata cerro la puerta se giro y lo siguió, se dirigían a la habitación de su amo, no entendía para que, será por llegar tarde?, lo descarto, él dijo que lo dejaría pasar pero si se trataba de su amo nadie podría estar seguro.

Entro a la habitación, Hinata se quedo en la puerta, el cuarto estaba oscuro como de costumbre, Orochimaru encendió una luz y le ordeno a que entrara, ella con algo de nerviosismo entro, Orochimaru le dio la espalda mientras se dirigía a una gran mesa con varios cajones llenos de ropa, registro un poco y encontró lo que buscaba, de estos saco un hermoso vestido, era color champán con toques en bronce, llegaba unos centímetros mas abajo de los tobillos, tenia mangas largas como el que ella llevaba ahora mismo, era simplemente hermoso.

-Quiero que te lo pongas para la cena de hoy- puso el vestido sobre su cama

-G-gracias Orochimaru-sama- avanzo hasta la cama y lo agarro entre sus brazos, el vestido se sentía muy bien al parecer la tela también era delicada, a veces no entendía a su amo, en ocasiones era como ver al diablo en persona pero a veces se comportaba como si fuera un ser humano.

-Ya te puedes retirar- dio media vuelta mientras se dirigía al baño-Llámame cuando el almuerzo este listo- desapareció de la vista de la chica al pasar a la otra habitación.

-Claro- dijo con una voz dulce y delicada si su amo estaba de buen humor era mejor no molestarlo seria mejor si fuera así todo el tiempo. Con esta ultima orden fue a su recamara dejo el vestido sobre su cama y se fue a hacer el almuerzo.

Mientras en otra gran mansión se encontraban dos rubios en una habitación, se gritaban, al parecer peleaban. Los sirvientes escuchaban los fuertes gritos de un muchacho, eso pasaba a diario, que peleara con su padre generalmente por tonterías. Pero esta vez la pelea se alargaba mas, parecía ser seria. Estaban dentro de una sala con paredes blancas con algunos adornos en negro, esa habitación era refinada. Los gritos del muchacho y los de su padre se escuchaban por toda la mansión.

-NO IRÉ- la voz chillona del joven era aturdidora, se negaba a todo lo que le dijera su padre

-ES TU DEBER, TIENES QUE IR-los gritos del padre no lo hacia entrar en razón por mas alto que le gritara a su hijo- NO PODEMOS DESAPROVECHAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD, ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO NARUTO- ya se estaba cansando de que su hijo no le hiciera caso.

-ES TU PROBLEMA NO EL MIO, NO IRE Y ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA- se seguía negando no iba a permitir que hicieran con su vida lo que los demás quisieran.

-LA ULTIMA PALABRA LA TENGO YO, SOY TU PADRE Y DIGO QUE SI IRAS, SEA POR LAS BUENAS O A LA FUERZA, TU ESCOJES -ya se estaba poniendo rojo de la ira su hijo sabia cuanto le molestaba que hiciera eso, así que mas rápido lo hacia, pero se le acababa de ocurrir una buena idea de convencerlo para que fuera a su cena de negocios -Además conocerás a una hermosa joven que estará hay hoy- se le dibujo una sonrisa, sabia que así iba a convencer a Naruto aunque no estaba muy seguro era mejor intentarlo que callárselo.

Naruto paró en seco, la rabia que se dibujaba en su rostro se fue rápidamente y se torno con un aire de duda como si estuviera pensando-Podría ser ella?- pensó –No lo creo en este pueblo puede que alla muchas chicas- se seguía diciendo a sí mismo.

Minato sabia que su idea había logrado su cometido, supo que después de que su hijo pusiera esa cara iba a dar como respuesta un SÍ afirmando que iría a la cena de negocios a la cual ellos dos y Jiraya su padre y abuelo de Naruto asistirían hoy.

-No me puedo dar el lujo de descansar teniendo una oportunidad como esta para ver si esa chica de la que habla mi padre es Hinata o no- Naruto seguía pensando –Tendré que ir a esa fastidiosa cena para averiguarlo- hizo una pausa –Además si fuera Hinata tendría un tiempo para estar con ella ya que en esas cenas luego se van a hablar cosas de negocios las cuales me aburren tanto que me podrían matar, no me queda de otra.

-Esta bien, iré- dijo mientras se sentó en el mueble mas cercano a él

-Sabia que ibas a acceder, Naruto eres muy predecible- en la cara de su padre seguía la misma sonrisa de triunfo.

-Y a que hora es esa cosa?-pregunto ya fastidiado de que su padre empezara a alardear que lo podía manejar a su antojo

-A las 6 ni mas ni menos, tenemos que ser puntuales y no quiero retrasos por tu culpa me entendiste?- Minato sabia que esta era una gran oportunidad y no podía desaprovecharla ni arruinarla

-Si si como digas, me iré a dormir- dicho esto se levanto del mueble dispuesto ir a su habitación

-Espera Nar…-ya era muy tarde ya había salido de la sala, ese chico si que era terco, Minato siempre había esperado a que se le quitara esa manía de dejarlo hablando solo pero parecía que mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas frecuente ocurría lo mismo-Que tengo que hacer contigo- salio de la sala resignado sabia que si seguía pensando en el tema le daria una jaqueca.

-OH hasta que por fin lo convenciste- se escucho la vos de un hombre ya mayor al lado de Minato-Eres un genio o ya lo sabes controlar- se burlo un rato de su hijo

-Ninguno de los dos, fue pura suerte-hizo una pausa y dio un fuerte suspiro para después continuar-Naruto cada vez es mas terco, me saca de mis casillas y eso le encanta ya no se que hacer con ese muchacho-dijo con una voz cansada

-Se parece mucho a ti a su edad- Minato se lo quedo mirando –Sí, eras igual hasta que conociste a Kushina que en paz descanse, me tenias loco, aunque nunca te di un golpe no me faltaron ganas, para ver si te servia de algo, menos mas que fui paciente. Me parece que la historia se repite, solo déjalo descansar un poco y tu has lo mismo, ten paciencia- después de decir esto se retiro.

-Bueno sobre lo de descansar tiene razón, y sobre lo de dejarme hablando solo ya se de donde Naruto saco esa parte- después de esta recapacitación se retiro al comedor.

Ya eran las 5:30 de la tarde en una casa se encontraba Hinata en la cocina haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para que la comida le saliera deliciosa y a tiempo para ella poderse cambiar, ya estaba por terminar, luego tenia que ir a despertar a su amo y ella darse una ducha y cambiarse. Avanzo hacia las escaleras, estaba subiendo, al llegar al frente de la puerta de la habitación de su amo toco, un minuto paso y no abrió así que se dispuso a entrar. Esa habitación nunca le gusto ya que era la mas oscura por como estaba en posición a la casa casi no le llegaba el solo y porque ahí fueron sus primeros castigos los mas traumantes de toda su vida. Avanzo por la habitación con cuidado de no tropezar y romper algo, cuando llego al lado de la cama encendió una luz que estaba cerca, su amo dormía, no sabia como despertarlo y que siguiera con el mismo humor del mediodía. Puso su mano en el hombro de su amo y lo agito un poco, empezó a despertar. Se alejo de la cama para darle espacio a la luz para que llegara a los ojos de su amo.

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto desafiante al parecer se despertó como era de costumbre de muy mal humor

-Señor, falta poco para que los invitados lleguen así que pensé que seria mej…-ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que su amo la interrumpiera

-Ya cállate, hiciste bien en despertarme ahora lárgate de mi cuarto- en realidad si que estaba enfurecido, solo le quedo por obedecer ya que si no lo hacia iba a salir de allí con la mejilla roja.

-Claro señor, con su permiso-se dio vuelta y salio de la habitación la verdad es que su amo si que era raro. Se fue a su recamara, se iba a cambiar. Ya estaba oscureciendo así que prendió la luz, lo primero que vio fue el vestido en su cama justo como lo había dejado antes del almuerzo. Siguió de largo y entro directamente al baño, se dio una ducha rápida y salio. Se cambio la verdad el vestido era precioso y le quedaba bien no tan apretado ni suelto. El vestido era como a ella le gustaba no era voluptuoso ni tampoco llamaba mucho la atención era simplemente perfecto. Luego se peino, se hizo una pequeña cola en la parte de atrás y su demás cabello quedo suelto, se pudo un lazo en el moño, que combinaba con el vestido, se veía radiante. Salio de su cuarto para empezar a poner la mesa, cuando paso por la recamara de su amo escucho que la regadera estaba abierta, su amo iba a estar listo en pocos momentos.

Mientras que en otra casa se volvían a escuchar los mismos gritos que de costumbre, de nuevo eran padre e hijo gritándose mutuamente. El padre se encontraba tocando una puerta, parecía ser la habitación de Naruto. Toca a prisa y muy fuerte mientras también gritaba, gracias a estas escenas diarias la mansión nunca parecía estar en paz ni un solo momento. -NARUTO TE ADVERTI QUE QUERIA LLEGAR PUNTUAL- grita lleno de ira Minato, ya estaba vestido con un traje formal, como los que llevaba a diario

-YA LO SE PERO NO PUEDO SALIR CON SOLO UN TOALLA, YA DEJAME EN PAZ-del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Naruto acabando de salir de la ducha, su traje estaba guindado en una parte de la pared solo le faltaba eso y si su padre no dejaba de fastidiarlo nunca llegarían a tiempo

-NIÑO TE APRESURAS O NO RESPONDO POR LOS DAÑOS- amenazo ya cansado de esperar casi faltaban 10 minutos para estar allá-YA EL TRANSPORTE ESTA ABAJO ESPERANDONOS- volvió a presionar para que se apurara

-Minato cálmate- dijo una voz atrás de él era Jiraya –Yo me encargo- luego de esto Minato desapareció del pasillo solo diciendo un "lo dejo en tus manos".

-Naruto has el favor de apurarte- dijo con tranquilidad el hombre tratando de dar confiaba a su nieto

-Ya se abuelo, solo deja que me arregle un minuto!!!-dijo ya cansado de la presión

-Esta bien, se que te quieres ver como todo un caballero en frente de esa chica cierto?-al decir esto sabia que le iba a causar enojo a su nieto.

Al otro lado de la habitación se podía ver a un joven sonrojado levemente su abuelo estaba en lo cierto y si no decía nada en ese instante no podría desmentirlo, pero el problema era de que su boca no salía nada, se había paralizado por completo.

-Ya Naruto date prisa y no te sonrojes- Su abuelo de verdad lo quería hacer enojar y al mismo tiempo reaccionar a su nieto y tubo suerte

-Y TU QUE SABES VIEJO, VETE DE AQUÍ-dijo completamente frustrado por la actitud de estos hombres

-Jajaja muy bien solo date prisa- hizo una pausa- te estaremos esperando abajo un minuto, si no llegas te dejaremos- dicho esto se retiro de la puerta y bajo junto a su hijo.

-JA viejo que se cree que me van a apurar- empezó a hablar solo -Aunque la verdad si me dejan no podría conocer a esa chica- recapacito y al paso de un minuto ya estaban de camino a la mansión a la cual todos estaban ansiosos por llegar.

Orochimaru ya esta listo, cuando bajo se sorprendió de ver a Hinata vestida así, parecía que era de una familia noble la verdad es que ese vestido hacia resaltar sus atributos. Se sentó en la sala en donde había recibido anteriormente a los invitados que ya estaban a punto de llegar. Hinata tan amable como siempre le llevo vino para que su amo se relajara mientras llegaban las personas y ella terminaba de poner la mesa.

Sonó el timbre, Hinata salio del comedor para recibir a los invitados. Cuando abrió la puerta al primero que vio fue al señor Minato se alegro de que ya hayan llegado y muy puntuales. Lo recibió con una pequeña reverencia y él la correspondió, cuando Hinata levanto la cabeza Minato ya había pasado y quien se encontraba frente a ella era nada más y nada menos que Naruto. Ella quedo impactada como era posible que justamente él fuera el hijo de la persona que hacia negocios con su amo, ese chico el cual ella beso en la mañana, el que la cautivo a primera vista, se sentía horrorizada pero mejor era no demostrarlo. Se presentaron como si fuera la primera vez.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hinata-dijo ella tratando de disimular el nerviosismo

Por parte de Naruto él estaba feliz, al verla frente a él lo único que pensó "que pequeño pueblo es este" se dibujo en su rostro una gran sonrisa de felicidad al haberla encontrado. Cuando la vio mejor casi se va hacia atrás estaba mas hermosa que en la mañana se veía elegante y muy bella. Se extraño de verla nerviosa "ella si que es rara" eso es lo que pendo pero por dentro eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella aunque la acabara de conocer eso fue amor a primera vista. Se siguió extrañando al ver que ella lo trataba como si no lo conociera, no le hizo mucho caso solo le siguió el juego.

-El gusto es mío, soy Naruto Uzumaki- hizo lo mismo que en la primera vez, agarro su mano y la beso esta vez saboreando la piel de la chica. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por separarse de ella ya que solo quería volver a probar esos labios que tanto lo cautivó la primera vez.

Hinata se sintió muy bien cuando el rubio agarro su mano y la beso, la verdad es que ella también quería que eso continuara y poder besarlo pero sabia que eso era imposible y menos en casa de su amo, para ella tener a otra persona quien no sea su amo era un delito el cual solo su amo decidía su destino y conociendo a Orochimaru-sama esa relación era imposible.

Cuando por fin Naruto entro a la casa el que siguió fue Jiraya el cual fue recibido igual que a Minato. Pero lo que Hinata no se dio cuenta es que este hombre era sumamente detallista, el cual noto todo lo que paso con su nieto al ver a la joven, esa sonrisa, la forma de saludar y la forma de hablar ese no era el Naruto Uzumaki que conocía.

Luego de entrar todos Naruto siguió a Hinata con la vista y la perdió cuando ella entro en el comedor para seguir con los arreglos, mientras que ellos se quedaban en la los recibió parado de su asiento muy cordialmente, ya parecía tener bastante confianza con Minato y Jiraya. A Naruto le pareció un tipo sumamente extraño no sabia como describirlo pero era raro.

-Orochimaru te presento a mi hijo Naruto-dijo Minato señalándole a Naruto para que se presentaran

-Mucho gusto- dijo Naruto educadamente

-Mucho gusto muchacho- respondió igual –Pueden sentarse-dijo señalando los muebles -Pensé que ibas a ser mas pequeño- se refirió a Naruto –Debes tener la misma edad de Hinata o no?- pregunto

-Cuantos años tiene ella?- esta vez el que pregunto fue Naruto estaba interesado en saber la edad de ella

-18 años- respondió seguro de la edad de la chica -No- el que hablo fue Minato –Naruto tiene 19, dentro de 7 meses cumple los 20, por eso estoy interesado en que aprenda como es el mundo de negocios- dijo con una sonrisa, orgulloso de su hijo.

-Tienes razón ya va siendo hora de que sepa sobre ese tema- Orochimaru, sonrío, el tema le gustaba ya que él era un experto en eso.

De repente Hinata entra en la sala y anuncia que la cena ya esta servida, Naruto al percatarse de la presencia de Hinata se la queda mirando a los ojos y le lanza una sonrisa picarona. Hinata a tal acto se sonroja pero igual corresponde con otra sonrisa. Lo malo fue que ellos no eran precavidos ya que Orochimaru se dio cuenta de lo que hacían los dos chicos.

Inmediatamente se levanto de su asiento la sonrisa que sostenía se le borro, dentro estaba echo una fiera pero no podría demostrarlo frente a sus invitados así que prefirió ir a algún lugar mas privado y controlar su ira cuando estuviera solo con Hinata.

-Hinata por favor sígueme-dijo secamente mientras miraba al chico el cual tenia los ojos clavados en Hinata –Por favor ustedes vallan pasando al comedor- cambio la voz automáticamente para dirigirse a sus invitados –Hinata ven conmigo-repitió para luego salir de la sala directo a otra habitación mas lejos y vacía.

-Claro Orochimaru-sama- se empezó a poner nerviosa tal vez se dio cuenta de algo, no quería ni imaginarse que le ocurriría si de verdad viera visto en su mirada algo comprometedor con Naruto, su amo era una persona inteligente si es que esa era la palabra correcta, solo le quedo seguirlo como le había "pedido".

Se encontraba camino a una habitación que poco conocía ya que eran lugares de la mansión a los cuales tenia prohibido entrar sin permiso de su amo. La habitación era oscura como la mayoría que estaban en la mansión ya que así era el gusto de Orochimaru. Se distinguía una sombra dentro del cuarto su amo debía de estar dentro, se asomo a la puerta para observar mejor a aquella habitación, su amo estaba sentado en un mueble esperando a que Hinata llegara.

-Pasa- menciono mientras se paraba del asiento mientras veía como Hinata entraba al cuarto se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro. Esto para Hinata solo significaba una palabra "PROBLEMAS". Se puso en una esquina de la habitación, mala decisión, su amo cerro la puerta, ella solo observaba como se giraba y la veía.

-Me podrías explicar que te ocurre con ese joven?- pregunto con un tono calmado muy poco común en él, mientras se aproximaba a la esquina en donde se encontraba Hinata

-Nada señor-solo observaba como se aproximaba hacia ella, el tono en el que hablaba la había confundido por un momento, su amo estaba muy extraño desde que cerro el acuerdo con el señor Uzumaki.

-A mi me parece que te ocurre algo- paró ya al estar en frente de la joven

-No señor, se muy bien cual es mi lugar, y se que usted es la única persona con la que debo estar - hablo agachando la cabeza y dejando caer su fleco para que su amo no notara las ganas de llorar que tenia.

-Me alegro que sepas como comportarte, y que sepas cual es tu situación ya que ahora me perteneces a mí y no quisiera enterarme que estas tratando a alguien mejor que a mi y menos con personas con la que negocio y personas que están prohibidas para ti ya que son nobles, no como tú una simple plebeya- su tono de voz cambio drásticamente al pronunciar estas palabras.-Me estas entendiendo?- con una sonrisa de maldad en sus labio levanto la cara de la joven esperando respuesta.

Hinata se estaba poniendo roja, no de pena sino de ira odiaba que su amo fuera así pero no le quedaba mas remedio que obedecerlo

-Sí, lo entiendo amo- se quedo mirando los ojos oscuros de su amo los cuales no demostraban ningún sentimiento.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- sonrío aun mas, iba acercando su cara a la de Hinata hasta que sus labio se encontraron, una de las manos de Orochimaru se encontraba en la barbilla de la chica la cual había usado para levantar su cara y la otra se encontraba al costado de la cabeza de Hinata apoyada en la pared encerrando aun mas a Hinata y presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Cuando sus labios se juntaron empezó un beso tranquilo que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo desagradable para Hinata y excitante para Orochimaru. Los labios de Orochimaru eran tan bruscos como una roca, ya a punto de separarse de la joven finalizo el beso con una mordida que ocasiona que el labio inferior de Hinata empezara a sangrar levemente e hincharse hasta el punto de obtener un color púrpura leve.

En el comedor se encontraban tres personas en espera de dos ausentes, estaban sentados, observaban lo antiguo que se veía la habitación y a la vez hermoso. Observaron un largo momento hasta el mas mínimo detalle, simplemente esa casa era totalmente diferente en la que ellos habitaban. De repente un joven se para de su asiento y se da la vuelta para salir de esa parte de la mansión.

-A donde crees que vas Naruto?- pregunto Minato al ver como su hijo se paraba y estaba punto de irse.

-Están tardando mucho- estaba algo intrigado por lo que estuviera haciendo ese tipo y Hinata tanto tiempo solos mientras ellos se encontraban allí –Voy a ver la casa, ver si encuentro algo interesante- luego de esto dejo a su padre con la palabra en la boca y se marcho

-Cuando lleguemos a la casa ese niño se las vera conmigo- fue lo único que se escucho salir de los labios de Minato.

Naruto estaba recorriendo los largos pasillos de la mansión todos repletos por una larga alfombra vinotinto, tenían muchos cuadros y esculturas antiguas, al parecer este tipo le gustaba mucho la antigüedad. Siguió su recorrido por los pasillo hasta que paso por una puerta cerrada no le presto atención pero se detuvo cuando escucho voces dentro. Tal vez en su recorrido si había encontrado al muy interesante que hacer. Se quedo parado frente a la puerta para ver si lograba oír algo, como las voces eran muy bajas tubo que acercar un poco mas su oído a la puerta para escuchar la conversación.

-…Vamos, no podemos dejar esperando a nuestros invitados- al parecer se perdió gran parte de la conversación ya que estaban terminando de hablar y una parte de la oración no logro entenderla para su mala suerte.

-Claro amo- se escucho la voz de Hinata al otro lado de la puerta. Esperen un momento "AMO"?, ese tipo era el amo de Hinata? Que ocurría hay?. Todo era muy confuso en ese momento pero no tenia tiempo de pensar ya que sintió que las personas al otro lado de la puerta se empezaban a mover al parecer ya iban a salir de la habitación. Se dio prisa y se fue del lugar inmediatamente, llego al comedor su padre y su abuelo estaban en el mismo lugar esperando, se sentó y al igual que los dos hombres espero a que las otras personas llegaran pronto al comedor.

Minutos antes en una habitación cerrada se encantaban Hinata y Orochimaru sin saber que alguien estaba al otro lado de la puerta escuchando el final de su "pequeña" conversación.

-Delicioso, tus besos siempre son así-sonrío al separarse de la joven para dejarla respirar –Ahora vamos, no podemos dejar esperando a nuestros invitados- se alejo mas de Hinata

-Claro amo- dijo mientras veía como su amo se volteaba para salir de la habitación, se llevo la mano hacia el labio inferior, presiono un poco en él con uno de sus dedos luego observo el dedo con el que se había tocado el labio, ya no sangraba pero se sentía hinchado, lo mas seguro es que estuviera tomando un color púrpura notorio. Su amo no le presto atención a la herida que le había causado como a todas nunca les prestaba atención. Luego salio de la habitación después de Orochimaru, juntos se dirigieron al comedor en donde encontraron a los invitados ya sentados.

-Disculpen por la demora- se disculpo Orochimaru

-No hay problema, sabemos que hay imprevistos que no se pueden hacer esperar- hablo Minato "comprendiendo" el retardo de la persona con la que hacia sus negocios.

-Tiene mucha razón, Minato- se aproximo al comedor y tomo asiento, seguido de él se sentó Hinata a su lado, y al frente de ella se encontraba Naruto junto a su padre y abuelo –Ya podemos empezar con la cena- fue la ultima oración pronunciada para después empezar a comer.

Comieron, Orochimaru y Minato eran los que mas hablaban, Jiraya pocas veces pronunciaba palabra y Naruto solo guardaba silencio. Hinata no tenía permitido hablar en este tipo de cena a no ser que le preguntaran algo. Naruto no le quitaba la vista de encima a Hinata, todavía no comprendía como esa chica le permitió besarla si ella tenia un amo, era confuso, pero esta misma noche tenia que salir de dudas. Hinata sintió la mirada de Naruto clavada en ella durante toda la cena, dio gracias de que su amo estuviera distraído hablando con el señor Uzumaki.

Luego de la cena todos excepto Hinata pasaron al despacho que Orochimaru usaba para hablar de los negocios sin interrupciones. Hinata se quedo levantando la mesa y poniendo todo en orden. Naruto no sabia como salir de ese lugar tan asfixiante, quería hablar con Hinata no hablar de negocios, simplemente ese no era el momento de complacer a su padre. Conocer una chica e interesarse en ella sin sin saber nada sobre esta era una buena razón para aclarar las cosas tanto en su cabeza como con Hinata.

-Necesito tomar algo de aire fresco- se excuso – Con su permiso- se levanto mirando a los hombres

-Te sientes bien?- pregunto Orochimaru, se le hacia raro que el muchacho quisiera salir tan de repente

-No mucho, pero estaré bien si respiro algo de aire fresco- mintió solo para salir

-Estaba bien, puedes retirarte- le dio permiso de salir sabia que si se metía con Hinata el también lo notaria

Naruto salio de donde estaba y se dispuso a buscar a Hinata, ya conocía un poco la mansión gracias al mini-recorrido que dio, la primera parte en donde la busco fue en el comedor, no la encontró, entro en una puerta que se dirigía hacia la cocina, Hinata tampoco estaba ahí. Volvió a recorrer los pasillos tratando de no hacer ruido, pasaba por un sinfín de puertas, cada una la abría y en ninguna se encontraba Hinata, se estaba frustrando. Subió por las escaleras, paso por un par de puertas y nada, ella no se encontraba en ninguna, cuando empezó a pasar por una la encontró entreabierta, se dibujo en su rostro un rayo de esperanza, cuando la abrió, nada. Ya se estaba cansando, paso por otras 6 puertas mas hasta que por fin la encontró, estaba en su habitación que era la ultima puerta del pasillo, ella estaba sentada en su cama parecía pensativa, entro y cerro la puerta tras de sí. Hizo algo de ruido al cerrarla para que la joven se percatara de su presencia, lo logró.

Hinata al escuchar que cerraban la puerta voltio y se encontró con los ojos de Naruto. Que hacia él hay?. Se lo quería preguntar pero cuando estaba a punto de articular palabra él hablo primero.

-Tengo un par de dudas que quiero que me aclares- quito su mano del pomo de la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia ella. Hinata al ver que se aproximaba se paro de su cama y espero a que él llegara frente a ella.

-Que te tengo que aclarar?-sonrío y pregunto desafiante, le gustaba este juego.

-Por que dejaste que te besara?- pregunto mientras se posaba frente a ella.

Hinata se empezó a poner nerviosa

-Shhhhhh, baja la voz- lo callo con un nerviosismo notorio al igual que un sonrojo

-Que te da miedo? que alguien escuche?- le pareció divertido como reacciono Hinata empezó a avanzar mas mientras ella retrocedía

-N-no bueno es que- no sabia que contestar el nerviosismo aumentaba más a cada paso que él daba

-Es porque ese tipo es tu amo?- se detuvo al notar que la muchacha había tocado la pared con su espalda

-C-como te e-enteraste?- no sabia de donde Naruto sacaba esa información, ella no se lo había dicho, sea donde sea que la haya sacado era correcta.

-Eso es lo de menos, ahora responde- se acerco un poco mas hasta quedar bien cerca de ella

-Sí- respondió segura y sin nervios. Pero al notar que Naruto estaba invadiendo si espacio personal no sabía como reaccionar, en serio le gustaba la cercanía del chico

-Entonces si el es tu amo, por que me besaste?- volvió a preguntar pero esta vez en voz baja para que la chica no tuviera problemas

-umm fue p-p-po- la voz le temblaba no sabia como responderle a esa pregunta y no quería decirle la verdad

-responde, POR QUE?- se acerco mas, agacho su rostro para que quedara a la misma altura que el de Hinata, sentía que el aliento de ella tropezaba en su rostro, estaba agitada lo mas seguro por el nerviosismo.-POR QUE DEJASTE QUE TE BESARA MIENTRAS QUE TENIAS QUE HACERLO CON TU AMO? RESPONDEME HINATA- la presionaba aun mas estaba a punto de estallar, la joven ya no soportaba más este tipo de interrogatorio.

-PORQUE NO LO AMO- dijo fuerte y claro mientras cerraba los ojos, no puedo ver cuando al rubio se le formo una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me encanta oír esas palabras de tus labios- menciono con la misma sonrisa que tenia un toque de felicidad y seducción.

Hinata al oír esas palabras abrió los ojos de golpe y subió la mirada pudo notar el rostro de Naruto muy cerca del de ella, se sonrojo pero al mismo tempo le parecía placentero sentir el aliento de él, su aroma, sus manos al los costados de su cabeza acorralándola, era un nuevo sentimiento el cual nunca tuvo con su amo. Solo puso una sonrisa igual a la de él y preguntó.

-Y que significan tus palabras?- pregunto con una sonrisa picarona, sabia que el chico no iba a saber responder, pero se equivoco

-Que tu me interesas- la sonrisa de Hinata se borro al instante, que ella le interesaba a él? No sabía si estaba escuchando bien o si se había desmayado y estaba soñando, pero no todo lo que veía y oía era real y estaba pasando en ese instante.

En solo cuestión de segundos Naruto disminuyo la distancia que había entre sus labios y los de Hinata, por fin iba a volver a sentir el placer de tocar los labios de Hinata con los suyos. Fue un beso como el primero, un rose, luego se fue volviendo mas intenso pero algo lo paro, ella estaba correspondiendo al beso pero lo que causo que de detuviera fue que ella deshizo el beso y al separarse inmediatamente se llevo la mano al su labio inferior sobandolo. Él se sorprendió, que le ocurría? Que era eso que saboreaba?, en su boca sentía un extraño sabor metálico, llevo una de sus manos que estaba al lado de la chica a la mano que ella tenia en su labio cuando se la quito del labio pudo observar una pequeña hilera de sangre salir del labio inferior de la joven.

Ella lo veía incrédula, sorprendida de lo que había ocurrido y de la cara que puso cuando vio sangrar su labio, era una cara de tristeza, duda, extrañes y muchos mas sentimientos que ella no puedo distinguir.

-Yo te lo hice?- pregunto con voz triste y apagada pero sin bajar la mirada

-NO- se apresuro a contestar no quería que Naruto se sintiera culpable por algo que el no causo. La mueca en la cara del chico cambio drásticamente se formo en su cara una mueca de impotencia, rabia e ira.

-Quien te hizo esto?- pregunto firme

-N-nadie- mintió, agacho la mirada

-Fue él verdad?, tu amo lo hizo?- en su voz se percibía la rabia que se apoderaba de él

Ella solo movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en forma afirmativa, él al ver la respuesta que le daba Hinata solo le dio un puño a la pared, se separo de ella e intento salir de la habitación pero no lo logro ya que ella lo agarro del brazo con todas sus fuerzas para detenerlo

-NO!, Naruto que vas a hacer?- le pregunto angustiada no quería que fuera a donde su amo y le dijera todo ya que podría ser peor para los dos.

-Entonces eso significa que lo de tu cuello también?-todo empezaba a cobrar sentido en su cabeza, empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta de nuevo.

-Naruto por favor no hagas locuras, detente- dijo ya al punto de llorar, como se había involucrado tanto con él hasta este punto –Que piensas hacer?- su único recurso era rogarle que no hiciera nada.

-Lo que alguien desde hace mucho debió hacer-

* * *

Gracias por leer y pronto estara la continuacion arriba, espero que les haya gustado y si fue asi por favor aganmelo saber y si fue lo contrario tambien. De nuevo gracias a esas personas las cuales fueron mis primeros comentarios, muchisimas gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3: Tu historia y la mia parte I

Aqui les dejo otro capitulo, gracias a las personas que comentaron ya y espero que igualmente disfruten este nuevo capitulo... sin mucho que decir les dejo leer...

* * *

-NOOO!!!-grito fuertemente Hinata, toda la habitación se quedo en un silencio incomodo. Se oía entrar el viento por la ventana y los árboles mecerse al mismo compás- Quien te crees para meterte en mi vida?- Pregunto con un tono de rabia en su voz, sabia que lo que iba a ocasionar no le iba a agradar nada a Naruto pero era mejor para los dos

-Que rayos te pasa ahora?- respondió incrédulo con otra pregunta –Vas a dejar que ese tipo haga lo que quiera contigo mientras tú te quedas como si nada hubiera pasado?- seguía con las preguntas todavía no le entraba en la cabeza lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Lo que pase conmigo no te debería de importar. Apenas te conozco desde hoy y ahora quieres venir a decirme que hacer con mi vida, no tienes ningún derecho- decía volviendo a retroceder mientras Naruto avanzaba hacia ella

-Que ahora vas a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros?- seguía avanzando hacia Hinata hasta que quedaron en la misma posición anterior, él acorralándola entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-Debes corregir algo, no existe un nosotros y lo deberías saber- ella misma se daba cuenta que estaba siendo muy cruel pero eso era lo correcto.

-Que?, estas loca? Crees que sintiendo algo como lo que siento mientras estoy contigo te voy a dejar ir tan fácil?, pues si eso se te cruzo por la cabeza estas muy equivocada- acercaba mas su cuerpo al de Hinata con una sonrisa típica de él en estos momentos

-N-Naruto por favor aléjate, esto no puede ser- decía mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho del rubio intentando separarlo de ella. Tenia que esforzarse mucho por dos cosa, la primera el joven era muy fuerte y cada milímetro que ella lo separaba el volvía a acercarse, y la segunda era que esa cercanía que tenían le encantaba no se podía resistir tanto tiempo ya que dentro de poco no aguantaría mas.

-Hinata lo que tu debes de entender es que lo de NOSOTROS es algo muy especial que no pasa muy a menudo. Dos personas que se enamoran con tan solo verse no sucede todo el tiempo, pero a nosotros si nos paso y a sido lo mejor- dijo todo esto con una voz ronca y seductora que hacia que a Hinata le temblaran las rodillas.

-P-pues habla por ti solo- dijo fría mientras se escabullía por los brazos del joven aprovechando lo que acaba de decir

-Q-que? Quieres decir que tu…- dijo sorprendido y confuso, pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que se escucharon unos ruidos abajo

-Están por salir, es mejor que bajes- a la misma Hinata le sorprendía lo fría y dura que podía ser a veces.

-Espero que sepas que esta no será la última vez que nos vamos a ver-dicho esto salio de la habitación mientras se dirigía al jardín de la casa. Le dolió lo que escucho de los labios de la joven que le gustaba, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que ella mentía y eso era lo que él quería creer.

Hinata se quedo sola en su habitación, se sentó en su cama a pensar la conversación que acababa de tener con Naruto, había mentido y mucho. Se sentía muy confundida, sabia que lo que acababa de decir Naruto con respecto a que esta no seria la ultima vez que se iban a encontrar lo tenia muy en mente y sabia que era muy ciertas sus palabras. Lo mejor que se le cruzo por la cabeza es dejar el tema a un lado, después lo pensaría mejor. Este había sido un día muy agotador todo lo que quería es darse un baño e ir a dormir.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, ya adentro empezó a desvestirse, se quito toda la ropa y la metió en una cesta, se dirigió a la bañera pero antes paso enfrente del espejo se giro para observar su espalda, estaba desastrosa, roja e hinchada. Trato de ignorar la pequeña molestia que sentía mientras se volvía a encaminar a la bañera, una vez adentro empezó a asearse cuidadosamente.

Ya al terminar de bañarse se cambio y se puso uno de sus vestidos normales para estar en la mansión, sabia que tenia que esperar a que su amo terminara de despedir a los invitados para ella bajar y ver que le hacia falta, mientras que su amo seguía ocupado se dispuso a peinar su largo cabello.

Mientras que en la parte de afuera de la mansión, específicamente en el jardín se encontraba Naruto, él prefería no pensar las cosas solo esperar a ver que salía de sus actos.

Se empezaba a aburrir, afuera no tenia nada que hacer y su padre no terminaba de salir, se estaba cansando de esperar, se le cruzo varias veces por la cabeza interrumpir la conversación pero prefirió quedarse afuera después de todo no iba a hacer nada.

En la sala la cual los tres hombres habían entrado hace un rato había una conversación animada sobre negocios, al parecer buenas inversiones para todos los hombres.

-Entonces Orochimaru que me dices?- decía Minato con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Me parece bien, tener otro territorio en el pueblo estaría bien, pero que me dices tu? Ese territorio no es de los Uzumaki desde hace bastantes años?- preguntaba interesado en la conversación que estaban teniendo, Minato había resultado un hombre con muchas acciones importantes en el pueblo.

-Sí, pero tenemos suficientes y algunos territorios se están cayendo a pedazos, lo mas eficiente seria darlos a personas importantes- continuaba con la idea de venderle mas acciones a Orochimaru, al parecer la familia Uzumaki era una familia muy prestigiada.

-Me parece bien, aunque quisiera conocerlo para ver que tal es si es que no molesta-

-No para nada- esta vez el que intervino fue Jiraya –Podría ir mañana, a parte mañana van las personas interesadas en el mismo lugar a conocerlo- le ofrecía muy a gusto la invitación

-Muy bien entonces quedamos en ir mañana- decía cerrando esa parte del tema

-Muy bien- decía Minato aceptando

Después de un rato más de conversación entre los hombres salieron de la sala en la que se encontraban. Minato, Jiraya y Naruto se fueron. Orochimaru se quedo en la puerta hasta que perdió de vista el carruaje, luego entro a la casa, al darse la vuelta se encontró con Hinata al pie de las escaleras.

-Veo que sabes cuando tu amo te necesita- decía con voz ronca y burlona

-En que lo ayudo amo?- pregunto con la cabeza agachada, tenia las manos agarradas delante de su pecho, le sudaban empezaba a ponerse nerviosa mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvieron antes de la cena

-Búscame agua y llévala a mi habitación- dicho esto paso por al lado de la chica mientras subía las escaleras

-Entendido- entro a la cocina agarro un vaso lo lleno de agua e inmediatamente subió hacia el cuarto de su amo. Entro solo había una luz encendida, busco con la mirada a su amo lo vio sentado a un lado de la cama se acerco y dejo el vaso en la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

-Ve y lléname la bañera- ordeno mientras se empezaba a quitar los zapatos

Hinata paso directamente al baño y acomodo todo para que su amo se bañara, ya todo listo salio del baño, Orochimaru se estaba quitando la camisa, Hinata se movió y se puso cerca de la puerta de salida, seguía viendo a Orochimaru esperando que le dijera algo pero este no hablo, empezó a quitarse el pantalón, Hinata bajo la mirada mientras el fleco caía en su cara quitándole visibilidad.

-D-desea algo mas señor?- pregunto con una voz baja y cansada

-No, retírate- eso fue lo único que salio de la boca de Orochimaru

Hinata salio dando una pequeña reverencia para después atravesar la puerta, se dirigió a su cuarto, se acostó en la cama y se durmió con una imagen que rondaba por su cabeza. Una imagen que estaba compuesta por unos ojos azules cautivantes y una gran sonrisa.

Mientras que en otra parte se encontraba un carruaje parado enfrente de una gran casa, dentro de esta se veía a dos hombres y un muchacho hablando.

-Entones Naruto, Orochimaru ira mañana a conocer la casa en el campo junto con los demás interesados en el territorio y pues tu vendrás con nosotros- el que hablaba era Jiraya ya que Minato solo se dio la tarea de observar y escuchar

-Esta bien, ahora solo déjenme descansar- dicho esto salio de la habitación en la que se encontraba y fue a su cuarto, no tenia energías para pelear y oponerse a lo que le dijeron, la verdad gran parte de lo que le dijeron no la escucho, solo estaba concentrado en una cosa y esa cosa era Hinata. Después de un rato de pensar en la chica quedo rendido en su cama.

La mañana siguiente en la mansión Uzumaki un joven dormía placidamente mientras que en la parte de abajo en el comedor se encontraban Minato y Jiraya desayunando cuando de repente aparece un sirviente al frente de estos.

-Muy buenos días señor Minato- decía viendo al nombrado mientras hacia una reverencia- Buenos días señor Jiraya- haciendo el mismo acto reverencio para después enderezarse esperando que le dieran permiso para hablar

-Que ocurre?- pregunto Minato viendo al joven

-Señor le a llegado una carta- dijo mientras se acercaba a Minato para entregarle la carta luego dar una reverencia- Con su permiso- dicho esto salio de la habitación

Minato abrió la carta mientras leía en voz alta:

Señores Uzumaki, me a salido un inconveniente y a consecuencia de este tendré que salir de viaje por un tiempo al igual que no podré cumplir con lo que acordamos. Pero no se preocupen Hinata ira en mi lugar.

Al acabar con mi viaje me dirigiré a ustedes lo antes posible para hablar sobre este tema…

ATTE: Orochimaru

-Umm por lo visto tendremos que pasar por la mansión recogiendo a Hinata- dijo mientras ponía la carta en la mesa y seguía con su desayuno.

* * *

Se encontraba un hombre en un gran comedor, comía con los ojos cerrados parecía disfrutar la comida aunque no la saboreara bien. De repente se levanta de la mesa y comienza a caminar hacia el jardín por la puerta trasera, ya afuera busca con la mirada a Hinata al saber donde se encontraba se encamino hacia ella quedando detrás de ella.

-Hinata alístate- solo dijo esto, tenia las manos en los bolsillos. Hinata estaba arrodillada en el césped arreglando unas flores, al escuchar la voz de Orochimaru se levanto dándole la cara a su amo.

-P-para que?- pregunto no sabia para que Orochimaru le dijo que se alistara, era muy de mañana como para salir además su amo se iba de viaje y en esos tiempos ella se tenia que quedar en la casa.

-Tendrás que ir a ver un territorio de los Uzumaki que me interesa, ve y alístate. Yo me voy ya- dijo dando la vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, Hinata lo seguía un par de pasos atrás. Ya adentro de la casa Orochimaru agarro sus cosas salio de la casa, se monto en su carruaje y se fue.

Cuando Orochimaru se iba era una de los pocos momentos en lo que Hinata se sentía tranquila y libre de ver al mundo a su manera, no estaba nerviosa, el aire de la casa empezaba a ser mas fresco y puro mientras Hinata abría todas las ventanas y cortinas de la casa. Entró en su cuarto, se ducho y salio con una toalla para ver que se iba a poner para estar con los Uzumaki, era extraño pero cada vez que mencionaban ese apellido se le venia la imagen de Naruto a la mente y como no si él era un Uzumaki.

Saco una gran caja que se encontraba debajo de su cama, la abrió al ver el contenido los ojos se le aguaron y una pequeña y cristalina lagrima rodó por su mejilla, al ver lo que contenía la caja se le venia a la cabeza la imagen de dos personas muy importantes en su vida. Saco lo que estaba dentro, era un vestido, blanco de una corte hasta las rodillas.

Se lo puso, se veía muy bien en ella, acentuaba su figura y dejaba ver sus piernas, era algo atrevido pero era un vestido que se usaba mucho en otro país. Se dejo el cabello suelto, solo se puso una diadema del mismo color del vestido. Ya al terminar de vestirse bajo a la sala, se sentía nerviosa ya que probablemente Naruto iría cosa que a ella le agradaba pero sabía que tenía que alejarse de él.

Sonó el timbre de la casa, Hinata al abrir noto que Naruto estaba en la puerta y que detrás de él se encontraba un carruaje.

-Vamos?- dijo el chico mientras veía a Hinata de arriba a bajo, se veía encantadora como siempre, pero esta vez había algo extraño en ella se veía mas radiante mas…alegre.

Hinata cerró la puerta detrás de ella y siguió de largo, Naruto se quedo unos pasos más atrás. Ya se había bajado el cochero y le tenia la puerta abierta, Naruto se adelanto y le dio la mano para ayudarla a montarse, ella la acepto con una sonrisa dirigida al rubio, ya ella adentro se monto él. Hinata se había sentado al lado de Minato y al frente estaba Jiraya con Naruto, Hinata saludo cordialmente a los dos hombres y después de eso el carruaje empezó a andar.

El viaje fue largo pero con los comentarios de Naruto y la pelea que mantenía con su padre fue agradable. Por la ventana se veía grandes terrenos llenos de árboles todos enormes y frondosos, a lo lejos se veía una casa, no era tan grande como la mansión Uzumaki pero era acogedora. Tenia enormes ventanas cristalinas y a un lado de la casa se observaba un gran lago. Era sorprendente como querían vender algo tan hermoso. Ya acercándose a la casa cruzaron un pequeño puente para ya estar completamente adentro de los territorios Uzumaki.

Todos se bajaron del carruaje y entraron a la casa, dentro era una muy linda casa, le entraba los rayos del sol por los grandes ventanales y tenia colores muy alegres, de noche se vería muy bien.

Dentro se encontraban un montón de personas de edad avanzada, al parecer era los interesados en la casa, a Hinata le daba algo de fastidio tratar con personas que no conocía y menos si eran de esa edad. De repente observa que Naruto se va al lado de su padre y hablarle para luego dirigirse a ella, le toma la mano y la saca de la casa.

-Que te ocurre?- pregunto con un tono de sorpresa pero por dentro se sentía salvada de un momento de aburrimiento

-Esta vez si que me sorprendiste- hablo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras volvía a mirar a Hinata

-P-por que?- no sabia de que hablaba pero esa sonrisa le encantaba y mas si iba dirigida hacia ella

-Te ves hermosa-soltó de repente, Hinata se sonrojo inmediatamente y acto seguido bajo la cabeza, se sentía muy avergonzada por el comentario del rubio –También me encanta que te sonrojes.- volvió a hablar, le parecía gracioso esa manera de reaccionar. Hinata se sonrojo aun más y con la cabeza gacha camino hacia el frente dejando atrás a Naruto y deteniéndose a una distancia de solo centímetros cerca de la espalda de este. –Jajaja que te pasa?, te sonrojas ahora y no lo hiciste cuando te bese- rió se estaba divirtiendo bastante con la actitud de Hinata.

-Ya calla- levanto la cabeza mas no se giro

-Muy bien, solo quiero mostrare algo- estando espalda con espalda la tomo de la mano para después voltearse y empezar a caminar

-que es?-pregunto intrigada mientras caminaba

-Es una sorpresa- fue la única respuesta que recibió del rubio.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando a un pequeño muelle del cual estaba amarrada una balsa que se encontraba dentro del lago. Caminaron por el muelle hasta llegar a la balsa, el primero en montarse fue Naruto para después ayudar a Hinata. Ya adentro Naruto empezó a remar mientras se iban alejando del muelle y se adentraban en un pequeño bosque por el cual pasaba el lago. El lago tenía el tamaño de un rió pero no lo era. Atravesaba muchas hectáreas pertenecientes a los Uzumaki.

Mientras mas se adentraban había mas árboles y plantas que crecían en la orilla, luego pasaron por una cortina de lianas y se vio un gran espacio que no tenia plantas si no hermosos animales. Naruto dejo de remar y se sentó al lado de Hinata

-Te gusta?- pregunto poniéndole una mano sobre la de ella

-S-son preciosos-dijo emocionada mientras observaba la belleza de las criaturas-Como es que están aquí?- pregunto mientras no dejaba de observar lo puro y elegantes que se veían estos animales

-Los cisnes se acercan aquí en esta temporada- respondió mientras miraba a Hinata –Me gustaba mucho mirarlos cuando pequeño, cuando estaba enojado o triste venia y pasaba horas observándolos, siempre veníamos en las fechas en la que ellos estaban aquí- decía mientras bajaba la mirada para recordar aquellos tiempos. Hinata voltio a ver a Naruto y le apretó la mano como gesto comprensión.

-Este lugar es muy bello- dijo Hinata para llamar la atención del rubio, la cual logro ya que levanto la cabeza y le sonrió. Naruto no pronuncio ni una sola palabra solo se fue acercando al rostro de Hinata, cerro sus ojos y entreabrió los labios para empezar un beso, lo que le pareció extraño fue que el calor y cercanía del rostro de Hinata no lo sentía, de un momento a otro sintió como la balsa de se inclinaba por el lado en donde él estaba, segundos después sonó un ruido de que algo caía al agua.

-Naruto!!!!- grito Hinata de la sorpresa, se había apartado del rubio para que ese acercamiento no pasara a otro nivel pero nunca se le cruzo por la mente que el chico no parara de acercarse hasta caerse

-Estoy bien- dijo cuando salio a la superficie, un leve color carmesí se apoderaba de su rostro, se sentía como un idiota pero se tranquilizo al ver como Hinata reía al verlo en esa situación. Se monto en la balsa como pudo con ayuda de Hinata, ella seguía riendo -Me las pagaras- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Hinata para abrazarla, lo sorprendente fue que cuando logro tenerla entra sus brazos ella no se movió deteniendo la acción sino todo la contrario lo abrazo mas fuerte.

-Me alegra que estés bien- decía mientras hundía su cara en el pecho de Naruto. Así pasaron una largo tiempo hasta que Naruto hablo.

-Será mejor que regresemos, si los viejos no nos ven ahí se preocuparan- dijo mientras se separaba de Hinata y empezaba a remar de regreso.

Ya en el muelle Naruto ayudo a Hinata a salir de la balsa para luego amarrarla al muelle, se dirigieron a la orilla del lago mientras Hinata se sentaba en el césped Naruto imitaba la acción. Hinata parecía estar divirtiéndose en ese lugar mientras mas lo conocía.

-Me cuantas tu historia?- pregunto de repente

-Umm?-no sabia a que se refería Naruto que historia?

-De cómo es que estas con Orochimaru y como llego él a ser tu amo?- dijo mientras se recostaba en el césped preparado para escuchar la historia con mucha atención

-B-bueno hace dos años yo vivía en otro país, con mi familia, mi madre, mi padre y mi hermana pequeña –hizo una pausa- Tenia muchos amigos, mi vida era alegre siempre llena de risas, me sentía como la persona mas afortunada. Mi padre era cariñoso al igual que mi madre, cuando cumplí los 17 años me entere que el padre de mi mejor amigo había muerto, mi mejor amigo se llamaba Kiba, yo lo quería mucho, pasados dos días de la muerte del señor mi padre con mi madre y la de Kiba decidieron decirnos que desde pequeños nosotros dos estábamos comprometidos y que el ultimo deseo del padre de Kiba fue que supiéramos la verdad – volvió a hacer otra pausa seguida de un suspiro, se tenia que tranquilizar para no llorar y seguir con el relato- Yo me alegre mucho al saber eso ya que desde muy poco tiempo había sentido algo mas que cariño de amigos hacia Kiba, él me gustaba y yo sabia que él correspondería a este sentimiento ya que Kiba se sentía igual que yo.

Mi padre me dejaba más tiempo con Kiba, él empezó a frecuentarme mas, los dos nos divertíamos mucho y emm b-bueno también sabíamos que íbamos a ser una linda pareja. Un día Kiba y yo quedamos en encontrarnos en el árbol en el cual nos conocimos, me prepare muy temprano y me puse este mismo vestido-dijo agarrando el vestido que llevaba puesto- Cuando salí y llegue al lugar, se me hizo extraño de que Kiba no se encontrara ahi ya que siempre llegaba mas temprano que yo, me despreocupe diciéndome a mi misma que tal vez era muy temprano. Se fue haciendo de tarde y Kiba nada que aparecía, después de tanto esperar decidí regresar a casa. En el camino estaba muy enojada pero mientras mas lo pensaba me entristecía, Kiba nunca me había echo eso - No pudo aguantar mas y un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas hasta caer en el césped, Naruto al notar esto se volvió a sentar y la abrazo dándole apoyo para continuar.

-Cuando fui llegando a mi casa me desvié un momento para dirigirme a la de Kiba, cuando pase al frente de su casa había un montón de personas dentro, me angustie no sabia que pasaba, acelere el paso y me escabullí entre la multitud de personas hasta que entre a la casa. Cuando entre lo primero que hice fue buscar con la mirada a alguien que conocería, a la primera que ví fue a la madre de Kiba, estaba sentada en una silla llorando, me imagine lo peor mientras avanzaba se me salían las lagrimas al llegar al frente de la señora no podía ni hablar, ella al mirarme lo primero que hizo fue levantarse y abrazarme y me dijo "Mi niña Kiba, a Kiba lo han, lo han matado" esas palabras nunca las olvidare; al escuchar eso sentí que el mundo se me vino encima, como? Cuando? Quien? Eran las preguntas que se me venían a la mente, las lágrimas salían sin parar, al lado de nosotras dos se paro un hombre entregándome una carta y una caja me dijo que eso era lo único que llevaba Kiba cuando lo asesinaron, inmediatamente abrí la carta:

Mi amada Hinata, quiero que nuestro compromiso sea formal, quiero que seas la única mujer de mi vida y por esa razón te tengo este regalo, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo y quiero darte esa misma felicidad a ti. Este es en verdad mi lugar, se que lo es y estoy seguro porque estoy a tu lado, tu has llegado a poner en mis labios la sonrisa mas sincera, tu eres el amor de mi vida, cuando miro al pasado veo una vida infeliz, cuando tu llegaste todo cambio, me robaste el corazón y ahora yo quiero entregarte el mió y que sea solo para ti.

ATTE: Kiba.

-Lo que contenía la caja era un anillo de compromiso, cuando lo ví sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, me quede gran parte de la tarde llorando junto con la madre de Kiba. Ya aproximadamente a las 8 de la noche mi hermana llego corriendo a la casa en donde estaba, ella lloraba, pensé que se había enterado de lo ocurrido, pero me equivoque ella pronuncio las palabras que mas he odiado en la vida "Hermana mama tuvo un accidente" al escucharla me levante de la silla en la que me encontraba y salí corriendo del lugar hacia mi casa, al llegar vi a mi padre con mi madre en sus brazos él lloraba, giro la cabeza y me vio hizo una ademán para hablarme pero callo, solo siguió llorando. Le pregunte que, que había ocurrido, me respondió que a mi madre le dio un paro cardiaco y que la muerte fue instantánea, al responderme eso yo, yo,yo…

- Lo siento Naruto es m-muy difícil- dijo entre sollozos, la mandíbula le temblaba, Naruto solo reforzó el abrazo y espero para ver si ella continuaba, cuando Hinata se recupero continuo-

Yo le di la noticia de que Kiba había muerto, él solo se aparto de mi madre y me abrazo sin decirme ninguna palabra de consuelo. Después de esa noche nada seguía igual, yo no podía creer que había perdido dos seres queridos en un mismo día, mi hermana se fue debilitando de tanto llorar y caía muy fácilmente en enfermedades, mi padre dejo de trabajar y de ser la misma persona feliz que era, la casa se caía a pedazos y mi padre no hacia nada, estábamos endeudados y en esos momentos difíciles el único que nos tendió la mano fue Orochimaru.

Le presto dinero a mi padre con el cual poco a poco salimos de las deudas y fuimos adelante, pero todo retrocedió tras la muerte de mi hermana, mi padre volvió a ser la persona más infeliz, cayo en el alcohol y se endeudo de nuevo, Orochimaru-sama le daba lo necesario pero mi padre se lo gastaba en alcohol. Hasta que se dio cuenta que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, él se empezó a recuperar pero llego un momento en el que Orochimaru le pidió que le devolviera todo lo que le había prestado pero mi padre no tenia ese dinero así que todo lo que pidió Orochimaru a mi padre fue que yo me viniera con él y por como era mi padre de frió y lleno de odio, acepto.

Desde entonces estoy aquí con Orochimaru, pensé que era una persona amable pero como siempre me equivoque, era una persona peor que mi padre. Él empezó a comportarse extraño conmigo y en una noche paso todo lo que pensé que pasaría con Kiba, y eso no era ser feliz, fue algo repentino y doloroso.

Terminada su historia lo único que hizo fue abrazar a Naruto hasta que cayera la última lágrima. Naruto se sorprendió de la vida tan cruel que había tenido ella y a pesar de eso sonreía sinceramente.

* * *

Bueno y hasta aqui llego esta vez espero que haya sido de su agrado, actualizare en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo libre espero no hacerles esperar mucho... Por favor comenten ya que es bastante satisfactorio ver como a las personas les gusta lo que creamos, pero sin presiones eso es si gustan comentar... sin mas que decir me despido y muchas gracias a todos...


	4. Chapter 4: Tu historia y la mia parte II

Aquí esta la continuación, estoy actualizando algo tarde y no tengo mucho que decir espero que disfruten este capitulo…

* * *

No había pasado mucho tiempo para que Hinata se recuperara, habían permanecido abrazados todo ese tiempo, no se habían separado ni un momento. Hasta que Hinata se mueve para volverse a sentar.

-L-lo siento- dijo mientras se estrujaba los ojos

-¿De que te disculpas?-

-Es que todavía no lo he superado, cada vez que recuerdo algo de mi pasado siempre lloro- decía mientras agachaba la cabeza apoyándola en sus rodillas

-No te tienes que disculpar por eso, además fue hace un año y una cosa así no se supera tan rápido- se expresaba con mucha sinceridad y comprensión

-Lo se y es por eso que me cuesta enamorarme, siempre he puesto una barrera para que el amor no la pueda pasar- ella seguía en la misma posición, la diferencia era que ahora hablaba con voz de rabia y tristeza ligadas.

-Entiendo pero creo que esa barrera ya la destruí- decía mientras trataba de animarla –Además ese Kiba fue afortunado por tenerte, ve la parte en la que él también fue feliz a tu lado y no querría verte sufriendo por él- a veces Naruto podría ser despistado pero en las cosas que le importaban era muy comprensivo y con el don de animar a cualquier persona

Hinata solo levanto la mirada y vio como el rubio le dirigía una gran sonrisa, ella corresponde con otra mientras pronunciaba un "Gracias". Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que se percatan de que Minato y Jiraya salieron de la casa junto con las demás personas, lo mas seguro es que empezaran a observar los alrededores. Jiraya al salir busca con la mirada a Naruto, cuando lo encuentra ve que esta bastante cerca de Hinata, mas de lo debido. Empezaba a sospechar algo solo esperaría a tener mas pruebas.

-Padre ¿has visto a Naruto?-pregunta Minato dirigiéndose a Jiraya

-Creo que esta ocupado-dijo con una sonrisa picara –Seria mejor que nos vayamos sin él- camino hacia el montón de personas dejando a Minato confundido hasta que se volteo y vio una escena la cual consistía en Naruto agarrándole la mano a Hinata, tal vez no era nada importante pero si lo era seria un problema. Luego de eso siguió a Jiraya para empezar con el recorrido.

-¿Naruto y tu que me dices? Me refiero ¿que hay de tu pasado?- preguntaba interesada, si ella le hablo de su pasado lo mas lógico era que él también le contara

-Te lo diré pero antes quiero llevarte a otro lugar- decía mientras se levantaba, todavía tenia agarrada la mano de Hinata, la ayudo a levantarse mientras se dirigían a la casa, detrás de esta había un gran terreno con árboles a los lados y en medio solo una colina. Se dirigieron hacia la colina, al estar en la cima se podía observar todo el terreno y la casa de los Uzumaki, el viento rozaba la cara de Hinata y hacia que su cabello se meciera al mismo compás, Naruto observaba como ella estaba disfrutando el momento, la imagen que tenía frente a él era encantadora. Al ver al otro lado de la colina se observaba una cabaña rodeada de árboles, empezaron a descender la colina hasta llegar a la cabaña.

Estaba en malas condiciones debido al tiempo sin cuidados, a pesar de eso era muy linda y espaciosa. Antes de entrar se quitaron los zapatos mientras subían por una pequeña escalera, que solo tenia tres escalones, cada vez que daban un paso adentrándose en la casa, la madera del suelo rechinaba. El rubio abrió una puerta corrediza y se dejo ver adentro de esta una habitación un tanto pequeña pero con colores muy vivos.

-Este era mi cuarto de juegos- hablo de repente mientras ponía una mirada melancólica. El primero en entrar fue Naruto seguido de Hinata, todavía tenían las manos agarradas, cuando apenas había pasado unos segundos de entrar en la habitación Naruto tropieza y se cae llevándose con él a Hinata.

Naruto cayo sentado y Hinata cayo de rodillas cerca de él, ambos se rieron por el accidente, de repente el chico calla mientras sus rostros se van acercando, Hinata también para de reírse aceptando la cercanía del rostro de Naruto con el suyo, estando a unos milímetros de unir sus labios, Naruto empezó a dudar, se acercó pero se volvió a alejar, Hinata se impacienta tomando ella la iniciativa y besando al rubio.

De los besos que se habían dado este era el primero el cual Hinata iniciaba, el beso rápidamente se volvió uno apasionado, Hinata puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Naruto acariciando su cabello, él opto por tomarla de la cintura y acercar el cuerpo de ella aun más al suyo.

En el beso Naruto toca con su lengua el labio inferior de Hinata pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella se lo concede entreabriendo un poco los labios dejando entrar la lengua del rubio. Él exploraba la húmeda cavidad saboreando y recordando todo. Naruto empieza a recorrer con sus manos la espalda de Hinata acercándola mucho mas a él, esta acción provoca que Hinata suelte un gemido de sorpresa el cual fue ahogado por los labios del rubio. Luego de un tiempo se separan por falta de aire, respiraban agitados viéndose directamente a los ojos. Hinata estaba ruborizada pero no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo lo que acababa de hacer. Naruto se sentía muy bien, ese fue un gran beso. Cuando su respiración se tranquiliza el chico empieza a hablar.

-Te contare mi historia- empezó a hablar pero sin moverse de la posición en la que estaban – Mi niñez fue algo maravilloso, lo tenia todo para poder ser feliz, familia y amigos. Mi padre siempre estuvo a mi lado apoyándome al igual que mi madre y mi abuelo. Un día mi madre salio de la casa y nunca volvió, nadie sabia porque, ella era feliz con mi padre y nunca peleaban. A mi fue al que mas me afecto esto, yo tenia 8 años apenas, me empecé rebelar, nunca le hacia caso a mi padre ni a nadie, debido a esta conducta mi padre se empezó a mudar para ver cual ambiente era el mejor para mi, gracias a eso no tenia amigos durante mucho tiempo, en uno de esos viajes conocí a una persona la cual fue mi amigo durante un tiempo su nombre era Sasuke, el vivía con su hermano mayor, siempre competíamos y pelábamos pero nos llevábamos muy bien. Sasuke me fastidiaba por ser un año menor que él pero eso a mí nunca me importo. Cuando yo tenia 15 años Sasuke me dijo que se tenia que ir del país debido a que sus padres habían sufrido un accidente, luego de eso nunca lo volví a ver ni volví a saber nada de él y pasado un año nos volvimos a mudar.

-¿Y como fue que llegaste a este pueblo?-pregunto Hinata muy atenta

-Porque mi padre tenía que hacer negocios aquí y mantener los territorios- hizo una pausa –Tal vez nos quedemos más tiempo de lo usual en este pueblo-

-¿Y que representa esta casa para ti?- formulo otra pregunta

-Esta era una cabaña que construyo mi padre para mi madre, aquí era donde veníamos de vez en cuando. Después de la desaparición de mi madre dejaron de mantener en buen estado la casa, pero cada vez que venimos yo siempre la visito ya que me trae buenos recuerdos- dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo y miraba el techo tratando de recordar esos alegres momentos.

* * *

Por un pasillo que se encontraba iluminado por los rayos del sol que traspasaban los grandes ventanales caminaba Orochimaru, el cual le molestaba tanta luz en un lugar. El pasillo era largo pero muy lujoso, a cada momento pasaban sirvientes al lado de Orochimaru, se detuvo en una puerta y toco mientras que desde adentro se escucho una voz dándole permiso para entrar. Cuando entra lo primero que hace es visualizar a su amigo que estaba dentro del cuarto.

-¿Como te va? Tiempo sin saber de ti- menciono Orochimaru dándole una mano como saludo, mientras que un hombre se levantaba de uno de los muebles de la habitación y le estrechaba la mano con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo mismo digo de ti, no te apareciste por aquí en ningún momento- dijo el hombre, este sujeto era una persona alta, piel blanca, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, algo que lo distinguía era su cabello largo que estaba amarrado en un coleta, tenia una personalidad seria y fría al igual que Orochimaru.

-Entonces para que me mandaste a llamar, Itachi-

-Te lo diré pero antes siéntate- dijo cordialmente Itachi

Los dos se sentaron uno al frente del otro

-Bien, tenemos problemas con algunos de nuestros negocios debido a tu ausencia- hizo un pausa – Tendrás que pasar un tiempo aquí para que los dos podamos salir de aprietos- dejo seriamente

-No lo creo, no puedo dejar a Hinata tanto tiempo sola- se negaba Orochimaru

-Déjala además ya es bastante grande como para cuidarse sola- seguía insistiendo, lo mas seguro es que no dejara de insistir hasta obtener lo que quería

-No, también tengo un estorbo detrás de ella- decía mientras pensaba en una persona en especifico

-Ya veo- parecía comprender pero era urgente que Orochimaru se quedara en ese sitio un tiempo considerable – ¿Que tal si envió a alguien para se asegure que nada va estar en mal estado?- hizo una propuesta considerablemente "buena" para la situación

-No lo se no creo q…- fue interrumpido por Itachi

-Si no te quedas perderás la mayor parte de tu fortuna aquí y te costara recuperarla- menciono con voz fría y calculadora

-Esta bien, pero ¿a quien vas a mandar?- se interesaba mucho con quien iba a estar Hinata, no le gustaba que nadie tocara lo que le pertenecía

-A alguien de confianza, déjalo en mis manos- dicho esto alzo la mano para llamar a uno de los sirvientes que se encontraba en la habitación, cuando el sirviente se acerco Itachi le ordeno algo y acto seguido el hombre salio de la habitación.

Luego de un rato entro alguien a la habitación, se recostó en el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos, observaba a las personas que estaban adentro con mirada de fastidio

-¿Ahora que quieres?- pregunto serio el muchacho…

* * *

Ya se, ya se esta súper corto pero tengan paciencia ya que es un poco difícil actualizar en estos tiempos pero el próximo sábado actualizo sin falta el otro capitulo…. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo y aunque sea algunos comentarios de ánimos, el capitulo anterior no hubo muchos y en cierta forma me desanimo bastante pero el numero de visitas aumento así que actualice… Aun así le doy gracias a todos los que pasan a leer y a todos los que me han comentado muchísimas gracias por sus palabras y ánimos, actualizare pronto cuídense mucho…


	5. Chapter 5: La llegada de Sasuke

Siento por la tardanza, se que dije que la continuación la iba a poner el sábado pero le estaba haciendo algunos arreglos al capitulo y se me paso el tiempo de verdad disculpen. Y también disculpen si el capitulo esta muy corto, prometo actualizar mas seguido... ahora sin mas que decir los dejos para que lean.

* * *

-Que son esos modales- decía Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo sabía muy bien como era el humor del chico.

-Hpm- musito con molestia, esa fue toda la respuesta que pudieron recibir – ¿Para que me mandaste a llamar?- decía con voz fría

-Quiero que vallas a un pequeño pueblo a las afueras del país- le empezó a explicar

-¿Para que?- parecía no tener ganas de nada, en su rostro no había ninguna expresión, ningún sentimiento solo una mirada fría dirigida a su hermano.

-Quiero que cuides a alguien-

-Yo no soy niñera de nadie, además ¿por que no envías a unos de tus sirvientes?- se seguía negando

-Sasuke necesito a alguien de confianza para que valla y tú eres el indicado para esto- seguía insistiendo Itachi

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo ya apunto de salir de la habitación

-Con que este es el gran Sasuke Uchiha- intervino Orochimaru con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro (ya saben una de esas que pone cada vez que nombra a Sasuke en la serie) mientras se levantaba de su asiento –Has crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que te vi-

Al escuchar una voz dirigida hacia él paró para luego voltear a ver a aquel que dice que lo conoce.

Orochimaru tenia razón, Sasuke había cambiado bastante, aunque sus rasgos eran parecidos, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, piel blanca, era alto, pero lo único que si cambio desde que lo vio era que ya no llevaba la sonrisa de siempre, sonrisa que siempre aparecía en el rostro de aquel niño, sonrisa que demostraba una felicidad inmensa y sonrisa que odiaba profundamente. Ahora era un chico de 20 años con personalidad fría.

-¿Y quien es usted?- pregunto con su típica voz de indiferencia, le molestaba cuando le decían que ahora era diferente

- Yo soy Orochimaru, veo que no me recuerdas-

-Bueno no pasamos a otros temas- intervino Itachi, sabia que si Orochimaru seguía con esa conversación iba ser imposible convencer a Sasuke.

-Y que gano yo con esto?- al parecer Sasuke se empezó a interesar

-Sasuke por favor eso lo hablaremos en privado ahora quiero saber si aceptas o no- empezaba a presionar Itachi

-Hpm-

-Eso lo tomare como un sí, prepárate que sales ya mismo- dijo Itachi

-Espera cuanto tiempo estaré allá?- se le había olvidado ese "pequeño" inconveniente

-Es tiempo indefinido- dijo y dio como finalizada la conversación

Sasuke se encamino a su habitación todavía con lo brazos cruzados, alisto sus cosas y salio directo a la casa de Orochimaru.

* * *

Hinata y Naruto todavía estaban en la cabaña ya apunto de irse hacia la casa principal

-¿Te arrepientes de algo de lo ocurrido hoy?- pregunto Naruto temeroso de la respuesta que le pudiera dar

-N-no- respondió nerviosa pero con la verdad

-¿Entonces puedo repetir algunas cosas?- empezó a dirigirle a Hinata una mirada picara, ella solo empezó a reír por lo bajo

-Sí- dijo firme

Se empezaron a acercar, él puso una mano en la mejilla de Hinata mientras que ella rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Naruto. Sus labios se unieron en un beso tierno pero largo, lo que ellos no sabían es que alguien se había apartado del grupo que recorría la casa y ahora los observaba detrás de los árboles. Sin duda esto le traería problemas.

Luego de un rato Naruto y Hinata se unieron al grupo de ancianos adinerados que recorrían la casa a esperar hasta que la última persona se fuera para después ellos retirarse

Ya estaba cayendo el atardecer, estaban en el carruaje camino a la mansión de Orochimaru. Jiraya hablaba animadamente sobre las ofertas que le habían echo las personas, Naruto de vez en cuando miraba a Hinata dedicándole una sonrisa, se notaba una pequeña tensión ya que Minato no había dejado de ver a Naruto desde que se montaron, mientras que Hinata solo reía de una u otra cosa que decía Jiraya.

Al llegar a la mansión Hinata se despidió y bajo del carruaje. Al entrar a la casa le pareció extraño ver unas maletas a mitad de la sala, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que Orochimaru había llegado, se angustio. En eso sale alguien del estudio de su amo.

-Perfecto me mandaron a cuidar a una niña- dijo con voz molesta mientras paseaba su mirada inspeccionando a la chica –Aunque no estas nada mal- dijo mientras se acercaba a Hinata

-¿Quien es usted?- estaba asustada, que hacia alguien dentro de la mansión diciendo que la venia a cuidar, mientras él más se acercaba ella retrocedía

-Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha- dijo con arrogancia

Hinata al escuchar el nombre se sorprendió, soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa llevándose una mano a la boca para callarlo

-Hpm, al parecer me conoces- decía de nuevo con voz arrogante

-¿Por que estas aquí?- pregunto

-Orochimaru me mando a vigilarte- se detuvo al estar frente a Hinata

-Yo no necesito que nadie me vigile a si que ya se puede ir- levanto la voz exaltada, después arrepintiéndose de su acción

-No vine aquí por gusto y no pienso regresar- le dijo con voz fría mientras la pegaba contra la pared, se pudo escuchar un golpe al haber contacto del cuerpo de Hinata con la pared, Sasuke estaba cerca del rostro de la chica -Eres una niña-

-N-no eres como te imagine- susurro pero fue bastante alto como para que llegara a oídos de Sasuke, inmediatamente se alejo de ella

-¿Como me imaginabas? ¿A que te refieres?- le pregunto

-Nada- fue lo único que le dijo mientras se voltio para alejarse de él. Sasuke solo le agarro de la muñeca deteniéndola

-Sabes estoy algo molesto porque me hicieron venir aquí- hizo una pausa lo que iba a decir no era bueno para su orgullo –Empecemos de nuevo, Soy Sasuke Uchiha ¿y tu?- dijo ya mas calmado pero con su voz habitual

-Hinata Hyuga- dijo dando una reverencia

-Bien, que tal si me muestras donde me puedo quedar-

-Sígame- dijo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras. Sasuke agarro las maletas y las subió, habían muchos cuartos desocupados pero él eligió el que estaba al lado de el de Hinata, acomodó sus cosas para después bajar, Hinata estaba preparando la cena así que lo que le quedo hacer fue esperar.

.

Habían pasado un par de días y Hinata se sentía incomoda con alguien vigilándola las 24 horas, no cruzaba palabra con Sasuke sobre todo porque sabia que él no hablaba mucho y no le respondería. Últimamente solo pensaba en Naruto, cuando lo iba a ver, cuando le iba a decir de que Sasuke esta hay con ella, como lo iba a tomar, ya se estaba desesperando.

Naruto había tenido ganas de ir a visitar a Hinata pero últimamente Minato lo había mantenido ocupado enseñándole cosas sobre negocios o lo ponía a que lo ayudara con cosas tontas. Su padre estaba muy raro ya no era el mismo, pero Naruto no le presto atención, lo que le estaba empezando a preocupar es cuando llegaría Orochimaru cosa que no quiera que ocurriera.

.

Ya había pasado un mes desde la llegada de Sasuke a la mansión, vigilaba a Hinata a cada momento, no le quitaba la vista de encima, en las noches desde su cuarto podía oír cada paso que daba ella, ya varias veces había entrado a revisar que tanto caminaba por su habitación claro había salido un par de veces con la mejilla roja. Todas las semanas le mandaba una carta a Orochimaru informándole como estaban las cosas, había recibido respuesta de que Orochimaru se iba a tardar más de lo previsto.

Un nuevo amanecer y Hinata estaba despertando, se arreglo y salio de su habitación con sigilo ya que sabia que Sasuke seguía todos sus pasos cosa que le irritaba, bajo por las escaleras, primera vez en un mes que no se encontraba a Sasuke por el pasillo.

En la puerta de entrada había unas cartas, Hinata se dirigió a estas y las observo. Unas eran de socios de su amo, otras de pagos, otras dirigidas a Sasuke las cuales no se atrevía a leer ya que Sasuke le había dejado bien claro que no tenia que tocar lo que le pertenecía a él y por ultimo una dirigida a ella. Se sorprendió, nunca recibía cartas para ella, dejo las demás en una mesa mientras empezaba a abrir la suya, era de Naruto diciéndole que iría a la mansión al medio día. Hinata se puso muy feliz, escondió la carta y se dirigió a la cocina. Termino de hacer el desayuno, se estaba preocupando ya que no había visto a Sasuke en lo que iba de mañana, se empezaba a preguntar en donde estaba. Empezó a buscar por la mansión, en cada habitación, hasta que salio y lo vio en el jardín, hay parado frente a las flores con las manos en los bolsillo.

-¿Ocurre algo Sasuke-sama?- pregunto poniéndose al lado de este

-…- Sasuke seguía sin responder estaba dentro de sus pensamientos

-Sasuke- volvió a insistir esta vez tomándolo del hombro y viendo su cara, sus ojos estaban perdidos, no veía ningún punto fijo.- ¡Sasuke!- empezó a alzar la voz al ver que no le respondía

-Hpm- por fin reacciono viendo a Hinata a su lado – ¿Que ocurre?- pregunto

-Es lo mismo que le estaba preguntando- decía irritada

-Nada, ahora entremos a la casa- dicho esto camino hacia la entrada como si nada hubiera pasado

* * *

En la mansión Uzumaki se encontraba Naruto arreglándose en su cuarto cuando de pronto entra Minato sin previo aviso

-Naruto, necesito que me ayudes con algo- dijo serio el hombre

-No puedo tengo que salir será otro día- decía con una sonrisa en los labios cosa que hizo que Minato se diera cuenta a donde se dirigía su hijo

-No quiero que vayas con esa muchacha-soltó de repente

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo serio Naruto, no le gustaba el tono de su padre

-Que no quiero que te acerques a Hinata- decía serio y firme pero sin levantar la voz

-¿Y a que viene eso? Solo somos amigos- trato de encubrir lo que sentía por Hinata

-¡¡YO NO CREO QUE SEAN SOLO AMIGOS!!!- grito exaltado, su hijo no era sincero –Naruto esa chica tiene un amo-

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto asombrado por lo que le decía su padre

-Naruto los vi a los dos juntos en la cabaña y lo que estaban haciendo no lo hacen los amigos-

-¿Y como te enteraste que ella tiene un amo?-

-Es fácil ver como Orochimaru no la trata como alguien de su familia, no es tan difícil notar ese tipo de cosas- estaba enojado pero trataba de controlarse

-Si nos vistes juntos no debería ser tan difícil notar que no la voy a dejar de querer- decía con voz seria con un toque de rabia

-Naruto me hace feliz verte alegre, sonriente, enamorado pero ¿por que justamente de alguien quien ya tiene dueño?-

-¿Padre crees que yo la elegí? ¿Crees que me quise enamorar de ella? pues te equivocas, ni ella ni yo quisimos esto pero paso y ha sido lo mejor para nosotros-

-TIENES QUE ENTENDER QUE ELLA TE DARA PROBLEMAS- se empezó a frustrar al ver que Naruto no la iba a dejar de ver

-NO ME IMPORTA- gritaba contradiciendo a su padre –Esta es mi vida y no me vas a decir que hacer con ella- dicho esto salio de la mansión camino a encontrase con Hinata.

.

Hinata se encontraba viendo por la ventana, al notar que Naruto estaba en la entrada se encamino hacia la puerta

-¿A donde crees que vas?- Sasuke se encontraba detrás de ella cosa que hizo que parara en seco

-Solo voy a la entrada a tomar aire fresco- se excuso

-Entonces te acompaño- dijo Sasuke

-Quisiera estar sola- no quiera que él viera a Naruto por lo menos no ahora después lo hablaría mejor con Sasuke

-Entonces no sales, vete al balcón- se negaba a dejar salir sola a Hinata

-¿Como? no me vas a prohibir salir un momento a la entrada- seguía insistiendo –Vuelvo enseguida-

-Te doy 5 minutos- dicho esto Sasuke le dio la espalda y se encamino al estudio de Orochimaru, ahí era donde pasaba el tiempo últimamente

-Gracias- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Sasuke escuchara, luego salio y se encontró con Naruto

-Hasta que sales, me empecé a preocupar de que Orochimaru estuviese contigo- dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata

-Él no esta en casa, Naruto te tengo que decir algo- decía mientras reforzaba más el abrazo

-Yo también Hinata- dijo separándose un poco de ella –Mi padre nos vio en la cabaña- soltó de golpe

-¿¡Que!?- esa noticia le cayo como balde de agua fría – ¿Y que te dijo?- pregunto temerosa a que se opusiera

-Se opuso a que estemos juntos- el miedo de los dos se estaba haciendo realidad

-Naruto tengo poco tiempo para decirte esto- dijo ya apurada sabia que si se pasaba de los 5 minutos que le dio Sasuke para salir él mismo la iría a buscar

-Pero que te pasa Hinata estas muy ra…- fue interrumpido por una voz seria que le sonó muy familiar

-Hinata, así que saliste para encontrarte con el pequeño Naruto- dijo con una sonrisa estilo Uchiha

-Sa-Sasuke- murmuró Naruto, perecía que estaba viendo un fantasma, se había puesto pálido de golpe

-¿Naruto estas bien?- Hinata se preocupo por la reacción del rubio

-Hinata entra a la casa- le ordeno

-Espera, por que le ordenas cosas a ella- dejo molesto

-Naruto no esperaba encontrarte aquí, luego hablaremos nosotros dos- se metió las manos en los bolsillos –Hinata ven conmigo tu tiempo se agoto-repitió de nuevo

-Pero Sasuke…-fue interrumpida por un ya molesto Sasuke

-No quiero parecer tu padre pero entra a la casa, después tendrás tiempo de hablar con Naruto- se quedo parado en la entrada esperando a que Hinata entrara por las buenas o él la haría entrar por las malas

-Después te explico Naruto- le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro a la casa

-Veo que has crecido- menciono Sasuke acercándose a Naruto –También veo que eres valiente como para meterte con una persona como Hinata-

-¿Tu que haces aquí?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar, en ese momento se encontraba en shock al encontrarse con su viejo amigo y rival.

-Digamos que soy el protector de Hinata mientras Orochimaru no esta- todavía tenia la sonrisa en sus labios, al ver la expresión de Naruto a tal respuesta se alegro más – Al parecer sigo teniendo la delantera-

Naruto sabía a que se refería Sasuke, siempre competían por estupideces y Sasuke siempre ganaba, pero esta era la excepción ya que Hinata amaba a Naruto y solo a él.

-Que aparte de enano ahora te quedaste mudo- Sasuke seguía con sus bromas hacia Naruto recordándole a cada momento que él era el mayor.

-Déjame hablar con Hinata- decía Naruto, aun no comprendía por que le estaba pidiendo permiso a Sasuke

-Mañana saldré de la mansión, puedes venir por ella, pero no quiero que nadie los vea juntos –dijo serio para darle la espalda a Naruto e ir a la entrada de la casa

-Bien, solo porque no quiero problemas ahora- dicho esto Sasuke entro a la casa y Naruto se retiro. Pero no tenia pensado hablarle a su padre cuando llegara a la mansión Uzumaki

Sasuke al entrar se encontró a Hinata sentada en la sala esperándolo

-Tienes agallas para salir con Naruto, espero que estés conciente de las consecuencias que pueden venir a causa de esto- menciono Sasuke

-Sí, las tengo en cuenta- fue solo lo que le dijo

-Te dejare salir mañana con Naruto sin informarle a Orochimaru de eso- le dio la buena noticia

-¿De verdad?- dijo contenta –Gracias- salto a los brazos de Sasuke abrazándolo fuertemente.

* * *

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, gracias a todas las personas que entran aunque no dejan sus comentarios y gracias también a aquellas que si los dejan. Me gusta leer mucho sus propuestas y nuevas ideas enserio, también acepto críticas, burlas, felicitaciones, reclamos, lo que ustedes quieran o se les ocurra. Soy una autora abierta a las nuevas ideas no dejen de comentar, muchos saludos y cuídense.


	6. Chapter 6: Accion Inesperada

Buenas! Disculpen el retraso con este capitulo es que estoy un poco mal de salud y se me ha echo complicado actualizar pero ahora me encuentro mejor, y lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el nuevo episodio y por favor disculpen lo corto ese fue otro problema, la inspiracion al momento de escribirlo no fue mucha pero espero que igual lo disfruten, sin mas que decir los dejos leer...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba una Hinata vistiéndose para salir con Naruto, ya Sasuke había salido pero sin antes darle una "pequeña" charla que no quiera que nadie los viera juntos en el pueblo, cosa que iba a ser difícil. Hinata se puso uno de los vestidos que se ponía en su país, con un corte hasta las rodillas color lila. Se arreglo de lo más rápido para luego bajar, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos después de bajar cuando sonó el timbre. Hinata al abrir, se encontró con el rubio.

-Hola- dijo Naruto pasando a la casa y cerrando la puerta para después darle un fugaz beso en los labios a la ojiperla.

-Hola Naruto-dijo con un toque de rubor en sus mejillas

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto ya ansioso por salir con su querida Hinata

-Sasuke me dijo que tratáramos de que nadie nos viera ¿como vamos a hacer?- respondió con otra pregunta

-Tranquila traje el carruaje- dijo tranquilizándola mientras le agarraba la mano y salían de la casa.

Los dos se montaron en el carruaje y este emprendió marcha

-¿A donde vamos?- hizo otra pregunta la chica

-Te mostrare uno de los lugares mas hermosos de este pueblo- respondió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le volvía a dar otro beso, estaba feliz de poder estar con la joven sin "problemas".

El carruaje se detuvo anunciando que habían llegado a su destino, Naruto bajo primero para luego ayudar a Hinata, se adentraron un poco mas entre los árboles hasta oír el sonido del agua caer.

-E-es precioso- exclamo asombrada por la hermosura del lugar. Era una pequeña cascada cristalina entre un montón de rocas y árboles a los alrededores.

-Es un manantial-dijo observando el lugar, era precioso, relajante y sobretodo romántico

Los dos se sentaron en el césped, uno al lado del otro observando el manantial. Hinata recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras le agarraba la mano y entrelazaban sus dedos. Así duraron hasta el mediodía, hablando de cosas triviales, riéndose y bueno por que negarlo también disfrutando su tiempo al máximo con cosas mas intimas.

-Dicen que si te mojas con el agua de este manantial tus problemas desaparecerán- dijo tranquilamente el rubio

-¿Y te a funcionado?- pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios

-No lo e intentado, pero si quisiera hacerlo contigo- menciono mientras los dos se levantaban, se quitaron los zapatos y Naruto se recogió los pantalones; y entraron hasta que el agua alcanzo una altura un poco mas abajo de las rodillas.

Se abrazaron fuertemente durante un tiempo, sus cuerpos estaban bastante juntos hasta que Hinata se separa un poco.

-¿Sientes algo diferente? ¿Alguna solución a nuestros problemas?- preguntaba mientras veía los ojos del joven, esos ojos azules que la cautivaron desde la primera vez que los vio.

-No- menciono con una sonrisa mientras agachaba la mirada para poder ver la cara le la chica –Hinata te amo- soltó de repente el rubio

Hinata quedo sorprendida, en estado de shock, tardo un momento en responder.

-Yo también, también te amo Naruto- dijo finalmente mientras se unían en un apasionado beso. Naruto poso sus manos en la cintura de Hinata mientras que esta comenzaba a rodear el cuello del chico con sus brazos. Naruto introdujo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de la joven, el momento se empezaba a poner caliente. Poco a poco fueron saliendo del agua, ya afuera Naruto poso sus labios en el cuello de Hinata dejando su rastro con unas pequeñas marcas rojas sacándole varios suspiros a la ojiperla los cuales lo incitaron a seguir.

Despacio fue poniendo a Hinata en el césped acostándola mientras él se posaba encima de ella. Siguió con su trabajo en el área del cuello dejándole una o dos marcas bastante rojas, sus manos fueron recorriendo el cuerpo de Hinata contorneando su figura hasta que estas llegaron a los muslos, poco a poco fue deslizando el vestido pudiendo tocar con sus dedos las maravillosas piernas de la chica que se encontraba debajo de él. Empezó a masajear esa área mientras seguía escuchando los suspiros que poco a poco se transformaban en gemidos. El placer le estaba nublando la mente, seguía tocando el cuerpo de Hinata a su antojo sin que ella se opusiera, Naruto empezó a subir por las caderas, pasando por la cintura, mientras seguía la curva hacia arriba se encontró con los bien formados pechos de la peliazul, empezó a dudar pero después que Hinata hiciera un movimiento para que siguiera fue entonces que los toco por encima de la tela, Hinata empezó a gemir a tal acto haciendo que él hiciera mas rápido el movimiento, Naruto levanto la mirada para observar el rostro de la joven, estaba ruborizado al máximo mientras que sus ojos demostraban un placer infinito, él volvió a unir sus labios, sentía la respiración agitada de la chica, cuando se separaron para tomar aire se miraron los dos, estar en esa situación empezaba a excitarlos aun mas.

-P-por f-favor si-sigue- decía Hinata con lo ultimo de sus fuerzas, el placer había inundado todos sus pensamientos, era una sensación que nunca había sentido y ahora experimentaba.

Naruto de repente calma su respiración agitada, ve mejor el rostro de Hinata y se detiene al acto. ¿Que se encontraba haciendo? se levantó inmediatamente de encima de la ojiperla, ella solo lo ve con intriga ¿que había echo para que él se detuviera?

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Sasuke debe estar esperándote- fue todo lo que dijo el rubio, Hinata solo se levanto sin decir ni una palabra, no tenía el valor necesario para preguntar que era lo que le ocurría. ¿Por que de pronto se detuvo?, estaba completamente ruborizada, solo se dispuso a seguir al ojiazul unos pasos mas atrás con la mirada en el suelo.

En el viaje de vuelta ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, ambos miraban por la ventana dándose la espalda. Al llegar a la mansión de Orochimaru Hinata espero a que el rubio le dijera algo, al no oír ni una frase salir de sus labios solo se bajo del carruaje y entro a la casa.

Se encontró con Sasuke sentado en la sala leyendo un libro, él al sentir su presencia bajo el libro y la miro a los ojos con sus orbes negras algo intimidantes

-Pensé que llegarías mas tarde- fue lo único que salio de sus labios, le parecía extraño que llegara tan temprano algo los tuvo que hacer volver.

-No- dijo secamente Hinata, era extraño en ella escucharla así

-Hmp-

La cena paso normal como cualquier otra cena que hubiera tenido con Sasuke, silenciosa, solo hablaron para dar gracias por la comida y para retirarse, ni una sonrisa, ni una palabra, ni una seña ni nada.

Sasuke se encontraba en su cuarto cambiándose, no oía nada en el cuarto de Hinata, generalmente ella en la noche recorría su cuarto ordenándolo pero hoy era diferente, la chica no hacia ningún movimiento, ningún ruido. Sasuke dejo de hacer lo que hacia y trato de oír algo, nada. Le empezaba a preocupar, hoy Hinata estaba más callada y seria que de costumbre, decidió asomarse en la puerta.

Salio de su cuarto con solo un pantalón puesto y poso el oído en la puerta que daba a la habitación de la joven, lo único que logro oír fue un sollozo, eso fue suficiente para que entrara en la habitación sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta. Se encontró con Hinata en la cama con los brazos cruzados encima de sus rodillas y la cabeza afincada en estos, la joven ni siquiera noto cuando Sasuke entró.

-Veo que no te fue bien en tu salida de hoy- dijo mientras prendía una luz y se acercaba a la cama, con esta frase logro llamar la atención de Hinata

-…- ella solo levanto la cabeza sorprendida sin decir una palabra, las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas hasta desprenderse de su rostro y caer en sus brazos

-¿Me quieres decir que te pasa?- pregunto sentándose al lado de Hinata

Ella solo lo miraba, no le hablaba. Desde que llego se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado en la tarde, a tratar de responder el "POR QUE" y cada respuesta que se le venia a la cabeza la hacia entristecerse.

Sasuke al no recibir respuesta solo pensó que era mejor dejarla así y no meterse en los problemas ajenos, hasta que empieza a observar a Hinata, ya la conocía bien y sabia que aparte de una chica tímida ella era muy alegre. Detuvo su mirada en unas peculiares marcas rojas alojadas en el cuello de la muchacha y lo que se le vino a la mente fue lo peor.

-¿Que te hizo ese idiota?- pregunto un tanto exaltado pero sin levantar la voz –HINATA respóndeme- esta vez se estaba cansando de que ella lo ignorara

-Nada- dijo con la mirada perdida

-Hinata contéstame con la verdad ¿Que te hizo Naruto para que te encuentres así?- seguía insistiendo para que le contestara

Ella solo volvió a desplomarse en llanto mientras abrazaba a Sasuke, escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico mientras que fuertes sollozos hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera, tal acción hacia que Sasuke la abrazara aun más fuerte.

Él sentía cuando las lágrimas mojaban su piel pero no le importaba, estaba al lado de Hinata abrazándola, ayudándola a pasar por un momento difícil. Se quedaron así unas cuantas horas hasta que Sasuke sintió como poco a poco a Hinata le iba ganando el sueño, cuando la vio dormida se entristeció al ver un rostro tan bello lleno de lágrimas y lo que le daba rabia era que esas lágrimas eran por Naruto. Al intentar moverse para dejar a Hinata acostada en la cama hace que ella se mueva reforzando el abrazo inconcientemente, Sasuke al ver que no se puedo zafar del agarre de la chica solo se acomodo para esperar que ella lo suelte pero antes de que eso ocurriese el sueño lo venció, lo ultimo que paso por su mente fue que mañana tendría una gran pelea con el idiota de Naruto.

* * *

Disculpen lo corto de este capitulo tratare que el otro que suba sea mas largo, por favor alguno que otro comentario me haria bien, tambien tratare de de subirlo un poco mas a tiempo. Muchos saludos cuidense.


	7. Chapter 7: Algo que no esta bien

Estaba empezando a salir el sol, los primeros rayos del día. Últimamente estaba amaneciendo mas tarde ya que eran tiempos de inviernos. En una habitación un tanto pequeña se encontraban dos personas en profundo sueño. Estaban en una posición algo extraña pero parecían estar cómodos.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la cama apoyándose del espaldar de esta, mientras que Hinata rodeaba sus brazos al alrededor del chico hasta que sus manos tocaban la espalda de él. Ella hundía su rostro en el pecho del joven mientras que sus piernas se entrelazaban quedando una arriba de la otra.

Poco a poco el chico fue abriendo los ojos despertando de sus sueños. Observaba la habitación como tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, tardo pocos segundos para que recordara todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y también notar en que situación había dormido. Miro a Hinata, todavía se notaba que estuvo llorando pero parecía estar en paz ese momento. Trato de moverse con mucho cuidado para no despertar a la muchacha pero fue en vano, Hinata al notar un movimiento extraño abrió los ojos poco a poco mientras trataba de enfocar la vista, observo a Sasuke muy cerca de ella, más de lo debido. Se ruborizo levemente mientras notaba que estaba prácticamente encima del chico, con la mirada gacha se aparto para dejarlo salir de la cama. Sasuke al estar de pie se giró para observar a Hinata la cual sostenía una mano enfrente de su pecho justo en el área del corazón, con la cabeza gacha. Se presento un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir en un momento como ese.

-Buenos días- dijo Sasuke solo para romper el silencio

-B-Buenos d-días- dijo notoriamente nerviosa.

Para Sasuke eso era suficiente habla, se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a salir de la habitación, ya apunto de traspasar la puerta se detuvo mientras pensaba muy bien lo que iba a decir.

-Disculpa por haberme quedado aquí, debas estar cansada- dijo firme mientras se volvía a encaminar a la salida

-Gracias por acompañarme- fue la respuesta de Hinata, en su voz había un toque de dulzura y agradecimiento –Dormí muy bien- fue todo lo que termino saliendo de sus labios algo temblorosos. Sasuke solo la miro de reojo y salio del cuarto, seguramente hoy seria un día largo y agotador para él.

La mañana había pasado rápido y en ningún momento Hinata había abandonado su habitación, Sasuke supuso que se encontraría durmiendo así que decidió dejarla tranquila. Sasuke había salido al medio día hacia la mansión Uzumaki, estaba dispuesto a hablar con Naruto.

Cuando llego, uno de los sirvientes que lo atendió le dijo que ninguno de los dueños de la casa se encontraban en ese momento para poder atenderlo, mala suerte, supuso. Se había quedado esperando para ver si alguien llegaba, paso unas horas sentado hasta aburrirse de esperar. Dejo un mensaje con el mismo sirviente que lo recibió y se retiro.

Al llegar a la mansión ya era de tarde, subió a su habitación para ducharse y tomar un descanso. Ya empezaba a anochecer y desde que llego a la mansión no había sentido movimiento alguno de Hinata, la joven no había salido de su habitación ni siquiera para comer algo.

-¿Que es lo que le pasa ahora?- pensaba Sasuke mientras salía de su cuarto para dirigirse al de Hinata –¿Se quiere morir de hambre?-

Al estar frente a la puerta toco un par de veces, al no recibir respuesta alguna entró.

Hinata se encontraba en la cama igual de cómo él la había dejado antes de irse, con la cabeza gacha pero esta vez ocasionando que su cabello cubriera por completo su cara. Se acerco poco a poco mientras quedaba frente a frente con ella.

-¿Me vas a decir que te ocurre ahora?- preguntaba con su pose habitual, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Nada- dijo mientras levantaba la mirada y le dedicaba una sonrisa tan falsa que hasta Naruto se daría cuenta de que ella seguía mal. Sasuke se sorprendió cuando ella poso sus ojos en los de él, su mirada estaba perdida, no poseía el brillo habitual que tenia.

-Hinata si no comes te enfermaras- dijo con un tono de preocupación pero a la vez con uno de molestia

-No tengo hambre, pero cuando sienta ganas de comer lo haré- dijo aun dirigiendo la mirada a Sasuke

-Está bien- dijo poco convencido de las palabras de la chica, tal vez mañana se sentiría mejor, pero se equivoco.

Había pasado un par de días y Hinata no comía nada, Sasuke la había obligado a comer pero era mucho peor, él salía de la habitación todo arañado y con la comida encima manchando su ropa. Hinata había cambiado mucho de actitud, es como si no se encontrara en este mundo. Había dejado de ser la persona amable, tierna y tímida que un día Sasuke había conocido.

Él había intentado contactar con Naruto para hablarle de la situación pero no había rastro del rubio por ningún lado y las cosas cada día empeoraban.

Hinata ya no lloraba, solo se quedaba sentada en la cama todo el día, se paraba para ir al baño y para cambiarse, eso quería decir que en parte estaba conciente de lo que hacia.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días y Hinata no mejoraba, hablaba con Sasuke de algunas cosas pero luego quería estar sola. No mencionaba al rubio en ninguna de sus palabras. Al día siguiente Sasuke había dejado sola a Hinata para ir de nuevo a la mansión Uzumaki y volver a recibir la misma respuesta de siempre de que los dueños no se encontraban.

Al regresar a la mansión se sorprendió al ver a Hinata merodeando por la sala, tal vez se encontraba mejor. Una mueca de preocupación se formo en su rostro al notar el rostro pálido de la joven, cerro la puerta detrás de él y la siguió observando.

Hinata al notar la presencia del chico lo miro y le sonrió, se fue acercando a él pero a cada paso que daba la vista se le hacia mas borrosa y se empezaba a tambalear, se sentía mareada, se fue sintiendo como en el aire cuando noto que Sasuke se aproximaba rápidamente hacia ella mientras movía sus labios diciendo algo que ella no lograba entender.

-¡HINATA!- grito Sasuke para agarrarla entre sus brazos justo a tiempo antes de que tocara el suelo. La observo, su rostro pálido, su piel fría y la respiración agitada. La joven se encontraba muy mal pero aun estaba conciente.

La cargo entre sus brazos mientras subía a la habitación de ella. La dejo recostada en la cama mientras posaba una mano en su frente midiendo la temperatura, estaba hirviendo.

La chica respiraba agitadamente, su cuerpo temblaba. Sentía la mano de Sasuke tocando su frente y como con la otra le tomaba la mano. Se percato cuando Sasuke iba a salir de la habitación.

-N-no me dejes- dijo con un poco de dificultad. Sasuke detuvo su marcha al escuchar las palabras de la joven pero se quedo de espaldas

-Voy por un medico- decía mientras miraba de reojo el mal estado en el que estaba Hinata

-N-no me o-odies tu también-

Sasuke al escuchar esas palabras se voltio bruscamente mientras veía como los ojos de la joven se volvían cristalinos y por sus mejillas recorrían algunas lagrimas, un suspiro de alivio salio de los labios del joven al ver como el brillo de los ojos de Hinata volvía a aparecer. Se acerco a ella y le abrazo rápidamente, le había agarrado mucho cariño a esa chica en tan poco tiempo.

-Hinata, ni él ni yo te odiamos- le dijo al oído mientras sentía como ella se estremecía entre sus brazos –Tengo que ir en busca de ayuda medica, quédate aquí- termino de decir mientras deshacía el abrazo y salía de la casa a toda velocidad.

Pasada una hora llego Sasuke a la mansión con una doctora, que ya se encontraba examinando a Hinata mientras él esperaba afuera de la habitación, de pronto la doctora salio del cuarto.

-¿Como esta?- pregunto el Uchiha dirigiéndose hacia la mujer

- Ella se encuentra bien, solo tiene que darle de comer aunque no quiera y también cuidar de que la fiebre no le suba- dijo la doctora

-¿Pero que fue lo que le ocurrió hoy?- insistía en que le dijera todo

-Señor Uchiha, lo que sufrió la señorita allá adentro, fue una decaída emocional- hizo una pequeña pausa – Comúnmente esto causa insomnio, estrés, cambio de actitud, mala alimentación entre otros síntomas. Todo depende de que tan fuerte le haya afectado- volvió a hacer una pausa para aclararse la garganta – Ella ahora se encuentra bien, solo con un poco de fiebre, si sigue mis indicaciones se mejorara. Déjela reposar cuanto sea posible- dicho esto dio como terminado ese tema

-Gracias doctora Tsunade, la acompaño hasta la puerta- dijo firme el joven

-Gracias-

Los dos se encaminaron hasta la puerta mientras Sasuke veía como poco a poco la doctora desaparecía de su vista, cerro la puerta y se encamino a la habitación de Hinata.

Al llegar a la habitación ve a la joven sentada en la cama arropada hasta la cadera.

-¿Como estas?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama

-B-bien- dijo con la cabeza gacha un poco ruborizada

-Tendrás que descansar un buen tiempo para recuperarte del todo- le seguía hablando con naturalidad mientras posaba su mano en la frente de Hinata

-Perdón por causarte tantos problemas-

-Hmp- fue el único sonido que emitió –Tienes un poco de fiebre, traeré algo que ayude- dijo mientras se levanto de su asiento y salio.

En pocos minutos regreso con un recipiente lleno de agua y algunas toallas pequeñas. Se sentó mientras humedecía las toallas con el agua y las ponía en la frente de Hinata.

Ella sentía las toallas frías en su frente, era relajante.

-Es hora de almorzar- dijo Sasuke terminando de quitarle las toallas de la frente parándose y volviendo a salir. Él bajo y preparo el almuerzo. Luego de un rato subió con un plato de comida en la mano mientras entraba a la habitación en donde se encontraba Hinata y se volvía a sentar en la misma silla que se encontraba ahi.

-No tengo hambre- susurro Hinata como adivinando lo que le iba a decir Sasuke

-No me importa, tienes que comer algo- le dijo con un tono amenazador

-Pero Sasuke yo no quie…- no puedo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpida

-Ya te dije que tienes que comer y no aceptare negativa. Además me enviaron a "cuidarte" no a dejar que te murieras-

-Está bien, pero solo un poco- con esta respuesta fue suficiente para que Hinata empezara a comer, no mucho pero por lo menos comía.

Sasuke había pasado todo el día con Hinata asegurándose de que estuviera bien y no le subiera la fiebre. Poco a poco ella parecía mas animada, pero no debía de confiarse porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica podía volver a recaer.

La noche paso tranquila, Sasuke se quedo en la habitación de Hinata hasta que ella se durmió para luego él retirarse.

Habían transcurrido los días como si fueran horas y ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la última decaída de Hinata. La fiebre no le bajaba por completo pero ya el apetito le había vuelto para alivio de Sasuke.

En cuanto a Naruto, el joven había desaparecido del mapa. Según los sirvientes se había ido de viaje con su padre y su abuelo, cosa que inquieto a Sasuke ¿por que motivo o razón no le había dicho nada a Hinata? Era algo extraño que de un día para otro haya decidido irse de viaje. Pero algún día tendría que regresar y sabía que el cariño que este sentía por Hinata no se iba a desvanecer tan rápido.

Hinata estaba mejor pero últimamente no había podido salir mucho de la cama debido a la intensidad de la fiebre.

Los días de invierno no le favorecían mucho a la chica, sino todo lo contrario. De un quebranto había pasado a una fuerte fiebre cosa que empezaba a preocupar al Uchiha. Como diría él: "Una preocupación más para la colección".

Sasuke había salido de la mansión en busca de medicina para Hinata. Al salir a la calle el frió era intenso, tuvo que meterse las manos en los bolsillos aunque sea para sentir algo de calor. El cielo estaba grisáceo debido a que las nubes tapaban los rayos del sol, los cuales hacían mucha falta en ese momento. El clima había estado así desde hace un par de días, justos los días en que las fiebres de Hinata aumentaron.

Ya había comprado lo que necesitaba, ahora mismo se dirigía a la mansión con marcha rápida ya que había dejado sola a Hinata en un mal estado.

Al llegar a la mansión dejo algunas bolsas de comida en la cocina subiendo con solo una bolsa en mano llenas de medicinas. Al abrir la puerta en donde se encontraba Hinata, la encontró tirada en el suelo, con lo ojos cerrados, todo su cabello alborotado en el suelo, lo mas seguro por la caída; y respiraba con dificultad. Sasuke solo soltó la bolsa y corrió a levantar a la muchacha.

-¿Hinata que te pasa?- preguntaba con tono de procuración agitando un poco a la chica entre sus brazos para hacerla reaccionar – ¡Hinata!, respóndeme-

Hinata abrió sus ojos con pesadez y con mucho esfuerzo el cual era notorio.

-Sa…Sasuke por fin lle…llegaste- dijo con voz entrecortada y con una sonrisa en los labios –Te-Temia que n-no vol…vieras -

-Tranquila ya estoy aquí- dijo mientras abrazaba a Hinata mas y mas fuerte, hasta que de repente empieza a sentir como la chica comenzaba a sollozar y entre sus brazos –¿Que ocurre Hinata?- pregunto mientras veía el rostro pálido de Hinata con una mirada de preocupación.

-N-Nada- decía mientras trataba de incorporarse aun en los brazos del chico

-Tranquila yo te llevo a la cama- dicho esto rodeo sus brazos por debajo de las pantorrillas de la chica mientras la alzaba, ella instintivamente rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke.

Hinata sentía el calor que le transmitía el cuerpo de Sasuke al estar tan cerca del suyo, era un calor agradable. Él la bajo y la recostó en la cama mientras se sentaba a su lado. Hinata observaba los orbes negros del muchacho, se había quedado un rato observándolos hasta que de pronto los empezó a ver borroso, bajo la mirada viendo las sabanas mientras se apoyaba con una mano e iba cerrando su puño agarrando entre sus dedos las delicadas sabanas. En su rostro se dejo ver una expresión de dolor mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos y todos sus músculos se contraían.

-¿Hinata estas bien?- decía un preocupado Sasuke mientras veía como la chica se retorcía de dolor y el no podía hacer nada.

-S…sí- dijo con esfuerzo. Pasaron unos segundos parecidos horas y Sasuke puedo observar como el cuerpo de Hinata se ponía en un estado normal y sus manos dejaron de apretar las sabanas –Ya paso, solo fue una punzada en la cabeza- dijo normalmente pero con voz apagada.

-Hinata tenemos que ir a un medico-

-No por favor Sasuke, yo estoy bien no tienes de que preocuparte-

-No Hinata no estas bien, ve como te acabas de poner- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama

-Sasuke de verdad estoy bien solo necesito descansar-

-Está bien- dijo resignado sabia que la chica era muy testaruda y no la haría cambiar de parecer. Se iba apartando de la cama hasta que sintió la mano de ella agarrarle la camisa e impidiendo que se moviera

-Por favor, Sasuke- dijo con la cabeza gacha mientras poco a poco sus mejillas se iban ruborizando –Quédate conmigo auque sea esta vez-

-Bien- dijo el chico mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama y se recostaba boca arriba dejando que la joven posara su cabeza es su pecho –Solo por esta vez…-

Disculpen la demora enserio esta vez no quería tardar tanto pero últimamente mis estudios me tienen bastante ocupada, pero gracias a ello me esta yendo muy bien, espero que tengan paciencia dentro de poco salgo de vacaciones teniendo tiempo completo para la historia. En serio de todo corazón pido disculpa y muchísimas gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer y a los que me han dejado su comentario... Muchísimas Gracias. Tratare de continuar pronto.

N.A: Tambien disculpen lo corto del capitulo, mas adelante tratare de que sea mas largo, aunque no creo que el que siga sea muy largo asi que disculpen.

Gracias a:

**-****Hyuugita-**

**ainimchan**

**deltaporsiempre**

**mokonahyuga**

**Hanon-Jockers**

**Derama17**

**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko**

**naxiitah-chan**

**yoyoel**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**black-sky-666**

**Ayame2009**

**J-E-wally**

**diosadelcaos**

**Noe kiba-1541**


	8. Chapter 8: Regreso

Saludos a todos los lectores…Antes que nada les pido las mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza de este capitulo, tanto tiempo tratando de alargarlo y arreglarlo para después encontrarme con la no tan grata sorpresa de que el documento donde se encontraba todo guardado esta dañado, por ende perdí toda información, tanto de este capitulo, toda la historia y capítulos futuros. Después de una larga búsqueda pude recuperar lo poco que tenia de este capitulo publicado en la Web, lo he dejado en su estado original sin agregarle lo que tenia antes debido a que ya había tardado mucho sin publicar este capitulo. Y para mas retraso un viaje inesperado me hizo tardar más pero ahora estoy tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido escribiendo lo que puedo recordar de lo que tenia preparado para después de este capitulo. Les pido mucha paciencia y que perdonen mi torpeza, esto nunca me había pasado antes así que me estoy esforzando al máximo… Sin mas retraso dejo que disfruten de esta pequeña continuación…

-Me voy- se escucho una voz seria dentro de una pequeña habitación.

-Te he dicho que no, te quedas- un hombre se levantó de su asiento con el ceño fruncido.

-¡NO ME PUEDES RETENER AQUÍ, ME LARGO!-

-¡NARUTO NO EMPIECES DE NUEVO YA HABLAMOS DE ESTO!- la voz de su padre era fuerte se notaba que estaba bastante enojado. Aun así el chico seguía siendo muy terco, y si se le metía algo en la cabeza era muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-SIEMPRE TERMINAMOS EN LO MISMO- su hijo estaba igual de exaltado que él, tal vez un tanto más.

-¡TE DI UNA ORDEN TU SIMPLEMENTE LA CUMPLES Y YA! TE QUEDAS AQUÍ- ambos se habían acercado al otro, el rubio menor tenia en sus manos una pequeña maleta.

-NO TIENE SENTIDO TODO LO QUE DICES, DICES QUE QUIERES ALEJARME DE ELLA POR MI BIEN PERO CREO QUE ES POR EL TUYO- le hablo desafiante

-SI TE VEN CON ELLA LE CAUSARAS PROBLEMAS TAMBIEN, ENTIENDE QUE NO PUEDES, TE ESTA PROHIBIDA- su voz iba en aumento mientras trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su hijo.

- ¡ENTIENDE QUE LA AMO!- soltó de repente mientras observo como su padre se sorprendió por tales palabras, dando un paso atras –Y no podrás hacer nada al respecto- esto último aunque trato de mencionarlo gritando lo dijo en un tono un tanto triste y apagado.

-DEMONIOS POR QUE SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO- Minato se encontraba irritado mas de lo normal, dio un fuerte manotazo tirando al piso uno de los floreros que se encontraba en una mesa a su lado izquierdo. El ruido de aquel jarrón rompiéndose aturdió a ambos, sobretodo al rubio menor, sorprendiéndolo por aquella acción realizada por su progenitor, pero no fue suficiente para detener aquella pelea entre padre e hijo.

-Ya cálmense los dos- en la habitación entro Jiraya al escuchar el ruido ocasionado por el florero. –Naruto, sal de la habitación- ordeno mientras se ponía al lado de su hijo –Espérame en la sala- el rubio acato las ordenes y salio de la habitación antes mandándole a su padre una mirada desafiante. Jiraya se poso frente a Minato mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro – Debes entender que no vas a lograr nada de esta manera-.

-Y como quieres que lo controle, él no sabe en donde se esta metiendo- dijo ya un poco mas calmado por la interrupción de su padre.

-Deja que el mismo se entere- Jiraya sabia muy bien lo que acababa de decir, aunque sonara como un disparate ellos no podían hacer nada sobretodo sabiendo lo testarudo que era el chico. Si él no entendía por las buenas entonces tal vez lo haría por las malas aunque le doliera tan solo pensarlo.

-No puedo, como quieres que lo mande a una muerte segura. Ya conoces la reputación que tiene Orochimaru además…- fue interrumpido a media oración.

-Minato aunque amarres a Naruto no será suficiente para retenerlo, déjalo y que el mismo enfrente las consecuencias- hizo una breve pausa mientras observaba la triste cara de su hijo -Yo iré con él hasta el pueblo, después regresare para terminar de completar las cosas aquí, no te preocupes- aunque esas palabras trataran de sonar tranquilizadoras y sonaran fáciles de pronunciar era muy difícil poder lograr que aquella angustiante voz en su cabeza dejara de repetir una y otra vez que no lo dejase ir, ya que, como no preocuparse sabiendo que su único hijo se esta metiendo en la boca del lobo y él no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Jiraya sin decir más salio de la habitación dejando a Minato solo.

–Muy bien Naruto nos vamos- se dirigió al chico que se encontraba sentado en un mueble.

Naruto dejo mostrar una radiante sonrisa al mismo tiempo que un toque de sorpresa se posaba en sus azules ojos para acto seguido levantarse y salir junto con su abuelo de la "pequeña" casa en la que se encontraban.

.

.

.

El viaje fue largo y cansado para ambos pero ya podían ver el pueblo no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, tal vez llegarían dentro de media hora. El rubio se encontraba ansioso y nervioso. Ansioso por el echo de volver a ver a esa joven que le había robado el corazón desde la primera vez que la vio, pero nervioso al no saber como explicarle su reciente "desaparecida" del pueblo sin ningún aviso. Tal vez se encontrara molesta, pero no importaba lo que ella le hiciera el tenia que explicarle todo aunque no supiera las palabras con las que lo haría.

El sol ya había echo su aparición en el cielo para cuando estaban entrando al pueblo. Jiraya estaba durmiendo un poco, al contrario Naruto solo veía por la ventana del carruaje a todas las personas que pasaban cerca. Estaba muy pensativo. Sentía como en su interior había un vació, un gran vació que solo podía llenar esa persona llamada Hinata, la extrañaba y mucho. Ahora solo pensaba en su aroma, en su suave piel y sobretodo en esos dulces labios que no pudo sacarse de la cabeza en ningún momento.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la mansión de Orochimaru y volver a reencontrase con la chica. Naruto se perdió en sus pensamientos unos minutos hasta que sintió como el carruaje se detuvo, al volver en sí se encontraba enfrente de la "casa", volteo a ver a su abuelo que le hizo una mueca de que saliera.

-Arriésgate, ya estas aquí. Yo estaré en casa hasta mañana, nos vemos luego- le dijo Jiraya el cual comprendía a su nieto y lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

Naruto bajo del carruaje mientras veía como poco a poco se alejaba dejando una nube de polvo. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa y toco el timbre. Observo como alguien vio desde la ventana y luego se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer- le hablo seriamente Sasuke mientras salía de la casa quedando frente a Naruto.

-Yo tengo que hablar con Hin…- un fuerte golpe detuvo sus palabras. Su amigo de la infancia le había propinado un golpe el cual había echo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

-¡Después de haber pasado todo este tiempo quién sabe en donde aun te atreves a pronunciar su nombre!- hablo furioso un Sasuke mientras agarraba a Naruto por la camisa y lo levantaba quedando frente a frente, muy cerca –No sabes por todo lo que ha pasado-

-Yo no tuve opción, y no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti- dijo mientras se desasía del agarre de pelinegro y se limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que le empezó a brotar de la comisura de sus labios.

-Te vigilo Uzumaki, si le vuelves a hacer algo igual date por muerto- dicho esto ultimo entro a la casa dejando la puerta abierta como dándole permiso a Naruto de entrar. Naruto entro inmediatamente cuando Sasuke desapareció de su vista, se dirigió directo a la habitación de la chica al no verla por la casa. Después de subir las escaleras y llegar al final del pasillo, la puerta de la habitación de la joven estaba al frente suyo. La observo por unos minutos para después tocar. Se estremeció al sentir la voz de su adorada niña desde adentro de la habitación.

-Te dije que no Sasuke- ¡ja!, pensaba que él era Sasuke, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, tomo la manilla de la puerta y la giro. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a la chica acostada en la cama en posición fetal y con una almohada en la cara cubriéndola completamente. Se acerco sigilosamente hasta quedar al frente del cuerpo de la chica la cual le daba la espalda. Su piel ardió al tocarla mientras trataba de inclinarse, fue una sensación agradable. Poso su cuerpo en la cama haciendo notar su presencia y poco a poco quito la almohada de la cara de Hinata. Esta se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y no se movió ni un centímetro tal vez seguía pensando que era Sasuke. Se inclino un poco hasta llegar al oído de la joven mientras apartaba unos cuantos mechones.

-Te amo- le susurro para acto seguido sentir como ella se estremecía y a la vez volteaba bruscamente. Ella lo vio sorprendida como si de un fantasma se tratara.

-Naru…- Naruto no le dio tiempo de seguir hablando y solo la beso. Necesitaba sentir esos dulces labios aprisionados con los suyos. Ella correspondió después de unos segundos, en el beso se notaba la necesidad de sentir al otro. Un beso rápido y apasionado. Naruto mordió levemente el labio inferior de la chica pidiendo permiso de llegar al otro extremo. Su permiso le fue concedido pasados unos cuantos segundos parecidos horas para él. No tardo mucho y se adentro en la húmeda cavidad de la chica sintiendo su aliento calido y sus lenguas rozar. Era un beso perfecto para su reencuentro pero la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente provocando que se separaran con una respiración agitada.

Pero enseguida que se separo de su amor sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla. Hinata le había propinado una bofetada la cual le dolió aun más que el golpe de Sasuke. Cubrió su mejilla con su mano y miro sorprendido a Hinata. Ella se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y lo veía con una mirada la cual el nunca había observado en ella.

-Te fuiste- susurro por lo bajo pero aun así esas dos palabras llegaron a oídos del rubio –No me dijiste nada después de lo que sucedió aquel día… el día…-ahora bajaba su cabeza haciendo que su fleco ocultara esas lagrimas que estaban apunto de salir de sus cristalinos ojos.

-Yo te puedo explicar Hinata- le hablo desesperado para que ella no llorara, no, no lo soportaría y menos sabiendo que era por su causa tanta tristeza. –Yo no tuve opción, me obligaron a ir…- otro golpe detuvo sus palabras, ahora su mejilla empezaba a punzar.

Hinata había dado otro golpe pero sin levantar su mirada, no era capaz de ver ese rostro. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar mientras recorrían deprisa por sus mejillas hasta desaparecer entre las sabanas siendo absorbidas por estas. Con sus manos tomo las sabanas fuertemente apretándolas cada vez más, acto que fue percibido por Naruto.

-Po-por favor Naru…Naruto ve…te- dijo débilmente mientras apretaba mas aun las sabanas. La verdad no se entendía a si misma, quería que el rubio regresara pero cuando lo tenia al frente quería que se fuera, necesitaba pensar las cosas, pero las palabras del rubio interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-No Hinata- dijo en voz baja el rubio, solo para ella y para él –Si quieres sigue pegándome, llama a Sasuke ahora y que me acabe a golpes pero no me iré sin hablar sobre lo sucedido- lo ultimo lo dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón y levantaba su rostro. Su corazón se reprimió al ver el rostro de la joven lleno de lágrimas causadas por él. Todo por él. Hinata se mordía su labio inferior en un vano intento por parar de llorar, pero se le era imposible viéndolo de frente, viendo esos ojos azules que estuvieron ausentes por un tiempo. Sin darse cuenta estaba observando los labios de Naruto, esos labios que le provocaban hacer locuras sin poder poner resistencia, esos labios que habían tocado los suyos haciendo que sintiera cosas que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Poco a poco se fue acercando a esos labios que la tentaban y ahora era ella la que se encontraba besando al rubio.

Naruto se sorprendió por la acción de Hinata, sintió como su rostro se humedeció debido a las lágrimas de ella por eso puso sus manos en las mejillas de ella limpiándola de esas cristalinas gotas de dolor, no quería que sufriera más y menos por su causa. Se concentro en el beso el cual era tierno y lento pero transmitía una profunda necesidad. De nuevo la falta de aire hizo que se separaran lo cual Naruto aprovecho para abrazar a Hinata. Sintió como ella le daba con sus puños en su pecho en forma de desahogo. Él a cada golpe reforzaba el abrazo hasta que dejo de sentirlos para sentir como los finos brazos de la chica lo rodeaban recibiendo el abrazo. Pasaron un tiempo en esa posición, Naruto solo quería sentir la presencia de ella y no volver a dejarla ir, no quería que se alejaran, no de nuevo.

-¿Quieres hablar?- le pregunto el rubio aun sin romper el abrazo que tanto había necesitado.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, Naruto reforzó mas aquel abrazo tratando de transmitirle confianza, pero no la obligaría a nada. Quedaron un tiempo juntos, hundidos en un cómodo silencio que era como un idioma para ambos. Hinata fue la que rompió el silencio.

-¿A donde te fuiste?- se separo un poco para observarlo directo a los ojos.

-A unos campos a las afueras del pueblo, mi padre y mi abuelo tenían que hacer algunos negocios allá- respondió tranquilo devolviendo la mirada. Volvieron a quedar inmersos en aquel silencio, solo viéndose el uno al otro sin ninguna palabra que pronunciar.

-Bueno se nota que ya queda poco tiempo para que partas- habló una voz varonil

-Sí, ya casi todo esta terminado aquí, solo espero que Sasuke esta haciendo bien su trabajo- se dejo escuchar en la habitación otra voz un tanto mas madura que la primera.

-Eso es seguro pero, Orochimaru, ¿que piensas hacer ahora?... digo ¿te piensas seguir quedando en el mismo pueblo?- pregunto un pelinegro que se encontraba en un extremo de la sala.

-Sí- respondió cortante el hombre

-¿Y que piensas hacer con Hinata?- seguía con su pequeño interrogatorio, insistiendo en que le dijera algo.

-El destino de Hinata ya esta escrito y tu lo sabes… yo soy el único que lo puede cambiar- su voz era aun mas fría y siniestra mientras que de sus labios salía una risa sádica, él ya tenia planeado un "futuro" para la chica.

-Hpm, haz lo que quieras-

Alegría, era lo que sentía Hinata en esos momentos al lado de aquel rubio que tanto amaba… pero también sentía algo que era extraño para ella, un sentimiento de inquietud invadía su corazón….sabia que dentro de poco todo ese cuento de hadas que estaba viviendo terminaría para convertirse en una horrible pesadilla de la cual ella ya conocía al protagonista.

-¿En que piensas?- el rubio la saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco

-E-En nada- hablo en un susurro

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la cama, uno al lado del otro, ella tenía la cabeza baja… un mal hábito según Naruto. Él se encontraba viéndola fijamente, estaba feliz de poderla ver, estar ahí junto a ella, sentirla cerca… pero aun así la conocía y sabia que algo le pasaba, no era muy difícil notarlo ya que se sentía el ambiente tenso debido a su ausencia… porque a pesar de que se encontraba a su lado físicamente podía notar que ella estaba muy lejos adentrada en sus pensamientos, así que decidió preguntar recibiendo nada útil como respuesta, solo un tartamudeo…significaba que se encontraba nerviosa. La tomo suavemente de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-Tranquila todo va a estar bien- habló el rubio con seguridad en su voz y aunque él no estuviera seguro de lo que ocurría con la joven a su lado, sabia que le estaba dando ánimos con esa peculiar oración.

…

El tiempo al lado de Naruto pasaba rápidamente, no se necesitaban palabras para distraerse, solo unas simples miradas el uno al otro y una que otra caricia.

En cambio Sasuke ya empezaba a impacientarse al notar que ninguno de los dos salía de la habitación, sabia que Naruto no era un hombre cualquiera pero aun así le incomodaba que estuviera con la peliazul.

No era por razones románticas ni nada por el estilo, se podría decir que empezó a apreciar a aquella joven pero nada más. Su incomodidad se presentaba al saber que el solo echo de ellos encontrarse juntos en ese momento estaba mal, tarde o temprano los secretos se descubren, y la que sufriría las mayores consecuencias seria Hinata.

Como si sus pensamientos llegaran a la mente de aquellas dos personas, ambos salen de la habitación agarrados de la mano. Hinata dirige a Naruto hasta la puerta, al abrirla el rubio la agarra de la cintura y junta sus labios con los de ella, al parecer no habían notado la presencia de Sasuke, aun así este no se inmuto en lo absoluto. La pareja se separo pero inmediatamente el chico se volvió a acercar esta vez no para besarla sino para acercarse al oído de ella y murmurarle algo, acto seguido la ojiperla río y él se marcho.

-Hasta luego Sasuke- fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de marcharse. Hinata volteo inmediatamente a donde se encontraba el mencionado y lo miro con una gran sonrisa, él solo se volteo y salio por la puerta de atrás hacia el pequeño jardín y ella lo siguió.

-Espero que sepas las consecuencias de sus actos- hablo él cuando ambos se encontraban afuera, él, como lo hacia asiduamente, mirando las flores y ella a sus espaldas.

La sonrisa de Hinata se borro por unos segundos para después volver a sonreír pero ahora con un poco mas de seguridad y sinceridad.

-El cielo esta nublado- menciono mientras miraba hacia el cielo, totalmente gris – Soy feliz - pausó- Y estoy conciente de lo que puede pasar, pero al menos quisiera disfrutarlo- sus palabras eran pausadas y bajas.

-Hpm-

-Sasuke has dejado que las flores se marchiten- dijo con el mismo tono de voz, ahora viendo hacia el frente, caminó hasta quedar un poco mas adelante del Uchiha arrodilla agarrando una flor –Mis sentimientos hacia Naruto son fuertes y estoy segura que los de él también lo son- murmuro mientras que en sus manos sostenía una nueva flor – Mira, este marchita- le dijo al Uchiha pero no se movió ni un milímetro.

-¿Por que hablas de otras cosas?- pregunto un poco irritado

-Lo hago para no llorar- bajo la cabeza viendo la flor que ahora reposaba en el piso.

-Tonta- el ojinegro se acerco a ella y poso su mano en la cabeza de esta –Entremos empieza a hacer frío- dijo mientras despeinaba un poco el cabello de la chica.

-Esta bien- miro el jardín que ella cuidaba desde que llego a esa casa para luego levantarse y entrar.

Hinata estaba muy feliz, como si el sufrimiento se su vida hubiera desaparecido por completo. Parecía una persona normal, su debilidad, su depresión, todo había cambiado para bien.

La tarde paso como si nada, la peliazul no había entrado a su cuarto desde que salio con Naruto, hacia cualquier cosa o simplemente admiraba la tranquilidad del Uchiha.

De un momento a otro empezó a llover, usualmente cuando llovía todo en aquella casa era patéticamente tétrico, en cambio ahora era distinto. Llegó la hora de la cena y el pelinegro y la chica se encontraban sentados en el comedor, ella con una sonrisa en su rostro y él con su típica seriedad.

-Pareces tonta, sonriendo por todo- hablo el joven, con total serenidad, sin intención de insultar

- Tan tierno como siempre- se burlo la chica del joven, antes no habría sido capaz de dirigirse con esa confianza pero ahora era diferente, el ambiente era diferente, la actitud que tenia con ella era diferente, todo era diferente –Sasuke…-

-Hpm- bufó dándole a entender que podía proceder

-Gracias- menciono bastante tranquila, acción que impresiono al Uchiha.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto un tanto desconcertado mirando de frente a la joven, intimidándola con tan solo una simple mirada.

-No…lo se- sonrío de repente – Pero siento que debo estarte agradecida – su sonrisa era sincera y pura, lo miro a los ojos solo por unos momentos para luego seguir comiendo.

-Como digas- termino de hablar tratando de sonar como si no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo lo que dijo la ojiperla.

Dichas esas cuantas palabras transcurrió la cena en total serenidad, un silencio enteramente cómodo al contrario de la tensión que se sentía todas las noches, sin contar el miedo que Hinata le llegaba a tener a su amo.

Luego de terminar la cena ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos, la noche podría pasar lenta o simplemente pasaría mas rápido de lo que ambos podrían creer, aun así era una noche oscura, viento que de a poco se iba infiltrando silenciosamente en toda la casa, se podían escuchar las escandalosas gotas caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo en las calles de aquel formidable pueblo. La neblina empezaba a tomar posesión de todos los caminos inundándolos en las tinieblas, el cielo resplandecía debido a los seguidos relámpagos mientras eran acompañados luego de unos segundos del sonido de los rayos.

_Un clima que podría significar algo mas que una simple tormenta, un significado que las personas desconocían, pero no todas, y como conocerlo si era algo inesperado, usual__mente antes de la tormenta se siente una tranquilidad inquietante, pero esta vez los problemas se avecinaban junto a la tormenta lo mas rápido que podían. Pero… si ya la tormenta estaba casi encima ¿En donde se encuentra ese sosiego inquietante del que siempre hablan? _

.

.

.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron y los que me han dejado sus comentarios con ánimos empujándome a actualizar pronto, de verdad me sirve para avanzar con cada capitulo…Una vez mas pido disculpas por lo sucedido y tratare de terminar el capitulo que viene lo mas pronto posible para así recompensar el tiempo perdido… Muchos saludos a todos mis lectores y agradecimientos a los que han dejado sus opiniones:

**-****Hyuugita-**

**ainimchan**

**deltaporsiempre**

**mokonahyuga**

**Hanon-Jockers**

**Derama17**

**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko**

**naxiitah-chan**

**yoyoel**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**black-sky-666**

**Ayame2009**

**J-E-wally**

**diosadelcaos**

**Noe kiba-1541**


End file.
